Medjai Night
by SilverclawRose
Summary: When a girl is attacked in the desert, only the medjai warrior can save her...FINISHED! The Mummy Returns
1. Chapter 1~The Begining

Medjai Night  
  
By SilverclawRose  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, here's my first story on FFN...I hope you all like it. I worked on it really hard for a loooong time. I don't own anything to do with the Mummy, although I do own Estelle and her friends. You have no idea how hard it was to write in the first person of that charater! Gimmie a break, i thought of her at 2 am...I thought of her friends on the spot. Don't steal my fic, or I'll be mad....Reviews are goood! Flames bad! Constructive critisim welcomed!!!!  
  
I sighed happily as I walked through the stone archways, on my way to history class. Most of the buildings on campus were made of stones, large gray ones. It gave a very 'mid-evil' feeling when you walked around. True, I'd gotten a ton of impossible math homework, but nothing could douse my excitement. Ever since I was in 4th grade, I'd scratched and scraped and saved all my money. And finally, the one thing I'd been saving for was comming up. My long time friend, afectionally nicknamed 'Bunny,' had a much older brother. When he'd gone to high school, they had just been starting up the Innternational Travel Programs in school. He used some of his savings, and went to Ireland for 3 months. And every year, the school would have a different place to go. Only problem was, it was really expensive. So I'd saved for years, and begged for years to be allowed to go. I was finally old enough, had kept up the minnium grades, and had convinced the parentals to let me. Now the only thing left to do was find out what country it was! Next class Mr. Krilon would announce where the trip went to this year. I rushed through the wet grass to the main building, where history classes were held. I wanted to be early today...  
  
Slowly, soo slowly the class filled up, and finally Mr. Krilon entered with his usual air of diginty. He was a proud teacher, and very interesting. His classes were always my favorite. He walked up to the front of the class, and all our faces looked expectanly at him. He broke into a grin. "You all want to know where the school has chosen for the ITP, don't you." A few people nodded, some just sat foward a bit. We knew he'd tell us, after dragging out the suspence. "Well, I supose if I wait much longer, you all will explode. So I'll just come out with it. The trip is planned to go to..." everyone held their breath. A minute later we were still holding it. He just grinned again and shook his head. "Ok, it's just cruel to drag this out. Egypt." The class became loud as everyone gasped for air, then let loose a cheer. I was one of the loudest. I couldn't believe it! I'd always prayed it would be Egypt! The desert sands, camels, ancient ruins, and bazhars. I was also happy because I'd chosen to take an Egyptian class for the past 4 years. We'd learned to speak it, read it, and even to decode some ancient hygroliphics. I'd studied hard about ancient Egypt, with the pharrow and different gods. Finally I would have the chance to use my knoweldge. "Ok, everyone who wants information can pick up the waiver and contract on the way out." The rest of the class was awsome, as he explained all about some places in Egypt the trip would visit, some history (of course) about Egypt, and the culture. When the bell rang I jumped out of my chair and grabed the paperwork. I couldn't believe it. I was going to Egypt!!!  
  
At home, my mom made a fuss about how dangerous Egypt was, and much less advanced than America, and how there were real bandits in the desert who prayed on travel groups. I, of course, listened to humor my mom, but I just couldn't wait to go. I was always reading, always writting, because deep inside I longed for adventure. This was my chance to explore new places, to see new people and things.  
  
Later that afternoon (only half a day of school on Wedsendays) my friends came over. Krissy, Ryan, Steve, and the aforementioned Bunny. We'd been friends since the very begining of middle school, though rough times had tested that. These girls were truly my soulmates, and I could tell them anything. When I'd entered my private high school, my friends came over every weekend, to help me with homework and any problems I had. Now they came over to share in my excitement and fears, because I'd never been gone from home for more than a week. Now I'd be on a different continent for 2 months. True, I longed for adventure, but I enjoyed the saftey and happiness of my life in a small town, with close family and friends. "I AM SO JELOUS!!" Krissy shouted, as soon as all 5 of us were in a circle on my floor. I just grinned at my tall, blonde friend. She was the most crazy and hyper of us all, and was often great for a laugh. Yet she was deeper than she first appeared, and very creative and smart. She was also obssesed slightly with Egypt. To make a long story short, in 7th grade, we saw 'The Mummy'. And Krissy fell in love with the hero. Since then, she'd been hooked on all things Egyptian (even though she'd liked that stuff before....) Bunny shoved Krissy into my bed playfully. "Stop it, you're making Estelle feel bad." I nodded, and faked a sad face. Ryan and Steven grinned, they were just very happy for me. Bunny was the hyper, violent one, and Ryan was the rational, smart one, while Steven was the cute one. I was the calm, responsible one. Together, we made an odd bunch, but we sort of 'balanced' each other out, so to speak. I must say, we were an unlikely group, but we got along great. Though everyone acted happy, there was a very sad undertone to our meeting. I was leaving Saturday, and this was the last time I'd see my friends for 2 months. One by one we stopped talking and thought about that fact. Goodbyes were so hard... "Guys" I said, fighting very hard not to cry. "I'm pretty excited about going, but I'm also really scared. And," the tears built up in my eyes, but I wasn't a 'crying' person, and never let my tears show. Usually. "well, I'm gonna be so lonely without you guys." The tears won, and began to wet my cheeks. I looked up to see Krissy crying too, as everyone leaned foward to hug. "What if the bandits are real? Only a few people I don't really know from school are going, along with one or two teachers. It's a big adventure, and I'm scared." Steven squeezed harder, while Bunny stroked my hair, a rare show of affection for Bunny. "We'll be right here when you get back, and the bandits won't get you. Besides, maybe it'll be good 'bandits', like in The Mummy." Krissy said hopefully. I laughed a bit, thinking of the cute warrior I'd fallen in love with from the movie. All of us sat there for a while, joking and crying a bit, untill it grew dark.  
  
The rest of that week flew by, and Saturday came up before I knew it. Instead of catching the bus to morning classes, I woke up extra early to get ready. I'd done a good job saving my money, and had decided to buy a whole new, 'Egyptian' wardrobe when we arived. I didn't want to look wierd, by wearing bellbottoms in a crowd of black and white robed people, So I packed pretty light on clothes. I had a duffelbag full of mementos and such, along with my cash (there was plently, some for presents, and lots to spend) I had stationary, stamps, a few books, a journal, and a cantene. The suply list had been pretty breif, a few things we'd need for the day trips. The only other thing I brought was an anklet made of string. Each of my friends had picked their favorite color string, and together made the anklet for me to think of them by. That present made me cry alot, I'll admit. My parents got up, and I bid farewell to my little sister, and pets. The last thing I did was leave a letter to my friends and family, with a long, sappy goodbye written on it. I didn't want to cry at the airport.  
  
The ride to the airport took an hour, but there was no traffic so early in the morning. I talked to my parents the whole way, comforting my mom, explaining again and again how I'd be 'just fine,' and 'there's nothing to worry about'. At the airport, I checked my bags and met up with my trip group. This year had been espically expensive, since Egypt is faaaarr away. There were only 6 other students, and 2 teacher. None of them I was familar with. "Well, call us with AT&T tonight, ok?" my mom quesioned. Her eyes were spilling tears, and my dad just grinned saddly, looking happy and worried. "Yes, mom, I'll call. Bye, see you in 2 months!" I hugged them both for 10 minutes, and watched their backs retreat out of the terminal. I sighed saddly and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I was on my own (sorta...) for an adventure. Finally.  
  
Well, that adventure was going to keep me waiting for a little bit longer. We waited 2 hours for the plane to arive, then another hour while they fixed a broken row of seats. "Now boarding, AirEgypt, flight 285, nonstop to Cayrio." I picked up my sack and followed a tall girl a year older than me. Apparently, she'd gone on the ITP in past years, because she didn't look too worried. In fact, she looked bored. I didn't find out why right away. I was too excited to be on a plane, and too busy watching as the clouds grew closer after takeoff, untill we finally burst through them into the world of sunlight above. Just the sights kept me excited for an hour. A small meal was served, and I enjoyed a chicken sandwich. My brain was on overload, worrying and being happy at the same time. I did a bit of meditaion for a second, and went back to eating. A boring movie started, and I ignored it. My friends kept popping up in my thoughts, along with my family. I eventually gave up trying to not think of them, and decided to write a letter.  
  
Dear mom, dad, sarah, ryan, kelsey, krissy, and steven;  
  
hi! I'm really excited, and can't wait to get there. I already miss you guys, and I've only been on the plane for 2 hours! It's a 20 hour flight. I hope i don't go crazy of bordom...good thing I brought my sketchbook. I'll show you all my drawings of egypt when I get back! Right now, the clouds are amazing. I've got a window seat, and I'm sourounded by yellow and red puffy mountains. Well, I'll write a little bit more of this letter every hour, to give me something to do. It won't be too interesting, but it'll let you know I'm thinking of you all alot! Tell the animals I say hi.  
  
I put the letter away for a bit, so that I could write more later. Without realising it, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the cute Arabian warrior coming to save me in the desert.  
  
I was woken up by a stewardess gently shaking me. "Pardon me, miss, but would you like some lunch?" She was very young, and very kind sounding. "Um, sure. What can I have?" she smiled and placed a menu in front of me. "I'll be back in a moment for your order." She went to pour a soda for one of my classmates. I skimmed the page, and chose a veggie dish. "Very good choice. My favorite." she said with a smile. For the first time in months, I felt a bit calm. "Will you be on this returning flight in 2 months?" I asked. "Why, yes, I will. I'm Samantha, by the way. Are you here with the school group?" I nodded. "Yup, but I don't really know anyone. I'm kinda nervous." she laughed a bit. "Everyone's nervous on their first real trip. Say, would you like to talk when I finish serving the lunches? These whole day flights are boring for us stewardesses, too." She was so kind, I felt like I had a new friend. "Would you? Wow, thanks." I looked out the window a bit more, untill Samantha returned. We talked for a good hour about schools and where she was from, and her job on a plane. We were actually getting to be good friends, and I felt very happy and calm. This trip wasn't scary, it was my adventure. Sam left to serve snacks, and I slept for alot of the trip, and finished my letter. It certanily wasn't as borring as I'd thought it'd be.  
  
I was once again jostled awake, this time roughly. The sky was dark, and speckled with stars, which seemed to souround the plane. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are hitting a bit of turbulance, but we'll be landing in 15 minutes. Aproximate time in Cayrio; 7:00pm. Aproximate tempurature: 60 degreese Farenheight." That surprised me. Sam came over, noticing my confused expression. "It gets super hot durring the day, but cools down once the sun sets." she explained. "Ohhh. Thank you, I thought that sounded awful cold for the desert." Sam nodded "Where will you be staying?" she asked, taking the empty seat next to mine. "On the south side of Cayrio. Near the end of the city and near the desert." I explained. Her eyes widened a bit. ''Really? You're not staying near the north side? That's where most tourists stay. The south side is very differnet, and dangerous. They don't have modern conviences, and the people there are kinda rough. They live hard lives. I've even heard of groups of desert bandits attacking people!" This was NOT helping me, and I gulped. "Well, the school picked there because we'll be visiting a bunch of ancient ruins that aren't open to tourists. And they wanted us to get the full affect of Egypt, not the new, fake, travelers idea of Egypt." She smiled. "That's the best way to see Egypt, the real way, I mean. You should buy something to protect yourself, though. My friends brothers son's sister was lost on one of those types of tour groups." I almost started shaking. "Oh, but don't worry!" she quickly jumped in. "I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, life is made for risks, isn't it? What's the fun of traveling if you'll see the same things you see at home?" She patted my hand and went off to get ready for landing. So that's why we had to sign a waiver...I thought.  
  
The plane slowly started decending, and I caught my first sight of Egypt. It was amazing, my breath caught in my throat. The sun was setting, and the night sky was painted across the east side. There was miles and miles of golden sand, with a large cluster of buildings to the right. That would be the part of Cairyo we'd be staying at. A small airport loomed closer, and we gently bumped down, the engines slowly turning off. "Thank you for flying AirEgypt, and we hope to see you on this return flight, in 2 months." the voice said. I rose from my seat and streched, since I hadn't moved in 20 hours. Both my legs were asleep, and I almost fell. My class group was the first ones off, and we shook hands with each fight personel. Sam gave me a wink and whispered "you'll be fine, have fun!" I smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
This part of the city was very old fashined. When I got off the plane, I saw people in turbans and robes everywhere. We got our bags and began to walk to the hotel. When we got outside the airport, I couldn't believe it. It looked just like all the movies showed. There were camels and shops and people shouting out in Egyptian prices of things. The teachers warned us to stay close. "Ok, first we'll exchange curency, then go to the hotel. I know most of you were planning on buying clothes for this trip, so tomorow we'll go shopping. Lets get a good nights sleep tonight, ok?" everyone nodded. I couldn't believe my eyes, all the new smells and sights and sounds. We walked for a few minutes, lugging our bags over our shoulders. We stopped at a small buiding, and went inside. A few fans spun lazily overhead, and a gruff egyptian man stood beind a counter. "We'd like to exchange American Dollars for Egyptian money." the teacher explaned. The man nodded and took out a paper and pen. One by one, every person placed their money on the table and walked away with different amounts of paper money and lots of coins. I went last, and emptied my moneybag on the counter. "Ok, 763$ is equal to..." the man scribled on the paper, then pulled out more of the paper and lots of gold and bronze coins. "1,281 Kaul." he said. I thanked him, and mental thanked my self for never spending any money when I was younger. "Ok, to the hotel." the teacher motioned. My money went in a small pouch, in my pocket. Back into the crowded streets we went, getting lots of odd stares from the people there (probably for our odd clothes) The other students looked a little uncomfortable, but I was too busy looking at each booth.  
  
The hotel was large and run by Americans. It was a sandy colored building with a few floors. The loby was nicely decorated with Egyptian statuettes, and beautifully hand carved funrature. We checked in, and lugged our bags up to the top floor (there were 4 floors) Since it wasn't a very bussy season for the hotel, and since only 9 people were going, we each were able to afford our own room. I'd paid a little extra for a room with a balcony. I accepted my key from one teacher and unlocked my door, number 43. The room was very nice, with a small bed and silk sheets. There was a few chairs made of a beautiful dark wood, a dresser and wardorbe, and the balcony. After putting away my few items, I walked over to the balcony. There were no doors, and a gentle breeze played with my hair. Looking out, I had a beautiful view of the bazhar and sunset. The sky was stained gold, red, green, and blue, as the last wisps of sunlight sank beneath the sands. I felt very small, looking at the desert. It spread as far as the horizon on every side. Imangine being lost in the middle of it, with sand streching all around. I shivered and turned my back on the pretty sight. It was a terriflying thought. We'd been told to go to dinner after we unpacked, so I locked my room and headed down stairs  
  
The next day, my group and I woke up early to avoid the heat and crowds. I'd only packed two outfits, so I slipped into my most inconspicus grey tank top and shorts. We met downstairs, and I saw the other students dressed plainly too. They didn't want to ba stared at again. "This is how it's gonna work." the teacher explained. "You'll have free run of the bazhar, as long as you stay within sight of the hotel. We'll meet back here at about noon, though you can come back before that. Everyone fill up your canteenes before we leave, it's gonna get hot. No talking to strangers, and no getting in trouble. Understand?" Everyone nodded. I was pretty amazed at the amount of trust they were giving us. But we were all to nervous to get in much trouble. We walked out into the streets together, then slowly each person walked towards a booth to examine something. There weren't very many people out yet, and the sun was pretty low still. But every booth was open, ready to sell their wares. I'd decided to buy my clothes before anything else, and began searching for a good place. One booth had many dresses hanging up outside, twisting in the breeze. I decided to check it out. Under the shade of the roof were lots of dresses, each softly blowing in the warm air. A wrinkled old woman steped out and smiled. "Hello, can I help you find a dress?" she said in Egyptian. I thought for a moment, then replied back in Egyptian "yes, I need a few dresses to keep cool, and to wear around." I remembered my favorite character from 'The Mummy', how he always wore black, even in the hot desert sun. It must have been made of a very cool material. ''Black, too." I added. She pulled me happily along to a row of black dresses. I tried one on, and it fit perfectly. The fabric was very cool, and flowed down to my ankles. The top was beautifully set and embrodered with blue thread. The sleeves were long and thin, and came with a female turban and veil. The veil and hat were also black, and the veil fell down over my red hair, fanning out behind my head. When I stepped in front of the mirroir, I gasped. Standing there was a very pretty Egyptian girl, not me. But I looked at the face, and saw myself. "I'll take some these size." I asked. The woman's face crinkled like paper as she smiled and went to get a few more dresses. "All I need is some black eye kohl and some jewelry, and I'll be an Egyptian!" I mused. After selecting a few more different dresses, I paid the woman and left, carying the dresses and my old clothes in a black bag. I wore the first dress out, and blended into the crowd imidatly. Shop owners shouted out in loud Egyptian their prices, as the bazhar filled up slowly.  
  
The next booth that caught my eye was lined with beautiful silver jewelry, some with gems, others hand shapped. I picked out a few necklaces for my friends, and a bangle and necklace for me. It covered my neck and had a red gem in the middle. I was very excited at how well it went with my black ensable. "That is very rare." the seller explained. Obvously he lived well, because his white cotton robe was puled tight across his huge stomach. We argued for a while about the price of all the necklaces, and 5minutes later arived at a fair price. I bought a few things for my friends, combs, candles, tiny statues, and some black kohl for my eyes. The I remembered Sam's warning, about protecting myself. The knife booths were covered with small and large knifes, some very plain, some elaboratly designed with animals of gems. The seller was in his mid 40's, and had a very dirty turban wrapped around his head. He was helpful, though, and after testing a few knifes for their weight, I picked out a very plain one with a sharp, curved blade.  
  
I walked around for a few more mintues, enjoying the smells of cooking foods. One booth stood out to me, and I went to look. It was almost a tatoo parlor, but instead of using needles, the ink was simply painted onto the skin. I decided that it would be fun to scare my parents, so I drew closer. The man was wearing a brown turban, and had a few tattos painted on. Tacked to a slab of wood was hundreds of tattos, each a different price. I just couldn't pick which one, so I closed my eyes and pointed. The one I'd picked out was very interesting. It had some sort of ancient god on it, with 3 lines painted down from a single line. The man finished with another customer, and turned to me. "I'd like that one, please. How long do they last?" I asked. He pulled me over to his set of brushes and removed the black cap. "It's semi perminante. It will stay forever unless you rub this ointment on it." He answered. I took a minute to translate what he'd said in my head, then nodded. He placed a small bottle in my lap as I sat in a tiny chair. His hand and brushed seemed to be one, as he painted the symbol perfectly in the corner of my palm. "There is a special meaning for this symbol, but I cannot remember it." he said, not lifting his eyes from my hand. I took a minute to think of how to say my answer. "Yes, it's some ancient symbol, but I don't reconize it." He rinsed his brush, and I looked at the symbol. It was very beautiful, and well done. I paid him a little extra for the wonderful job.  
  
The sun was getting high now, and the bazhar more and more crowded. After 10 minutes, I pushed my way though the crowd back to the hotel, bag in hand, knife hug at my waist.  
  
"Ok, kids, quiet down!" The teacher shouted. Everyone had come back from the bazhar, most of them wearing white Egyptian robes, veils, or jewelry. If we didn't speak English, anyone would have thought we were Egyptians. "Ok, tonight we'll be hanging out here, and tomorow we'll go on the first day trip. We'll be going to look for the City of the Dead, with a private guide." I thought back to my Egyptian classes. Yes, we'd talked about the City of the Dead. It was suposedily cursed, and none who went there ever came back. WHY would the school pick someplace so dangerous to go? It might not even exist!! I thought. My theroy was that everyone who went looking for it was killed by bandits. I was pretty freaked out to go. "Now, I know it's rumored to be haunted, but our guide is very skilled." the teacher smiled reasuringly. I gulped. "Anyway, tonight you can relax, write to family, call them with the payphone, just no leaving the hotel." Everyone broke up and returned to their rooms. I paced a bit, fighting down my fears. I did what I always did when I was bothered. I picked up my sketchbook and pencils. Crossing the room, I pulled a chair onto the balcony and sat down to draw. The first drawing took a while, I drew the edge of the city and the desert beyond. My colors matched perfectly the sands, and it looked almost like a photo. Next I drew the bazhar. That was alot harder, because people didn't stay in the same place, but in the end I got it right. My picture showed all the different people and busy booths, with the narrow streets packed. What could I draw next? I leaned over the railing a bit to search, untill my eyes fell on an old woman. She was shouting creakily in Egyptian the prices of her fruits, which were piled high in front of her. I studied her face, and my pencil began flying over the paper, memorizing every wrinkle, her expression, her stature. When my thoughts came back to me I smiled at my picture. Those drawings always came out the best, the ones where my mind simply became inveloped in the moment, and the drawing comes to life. For a few more hours I drew, people, houses, booths,camels. The night went on like that, me drawing, or writting another letter, or reading. I did remember to call home, but I couldn't talk long. The long distance bill would be KILLER, and I didn't want my parents to go broke. I told them about my day, and how beautiful it was. They were happy for me, but worried. When I hung up I was very, very homesick.  
  
Dinners were served in a large dinning room, with the walls painted elabroatly, and the tables also hand carved. I sat at a large table with my class, as everyone chattered happily about what they had bought. I quietly ate my meal, enjoying my thoughts. The meal itself was pretty odd, but good. It was some sort of meat, I think lizard. It came with bread and a strange vegetable I'd never seen. Finishing my meal I went to bed early, enjoying the warm breeze and scents that blew gently into my room. The stars were so bright here, that they cast their own shadows across my bed. That night, I again dreamt of the warior from 'The Mummy', and how he'd save me in the desert.  
  
The next morning came, and everyone slept in a bit. Pretty bad jetlag. But, eventually, we all got up, and got going. I hung up all my new robes, except for one, which I wore. This one was multi layered, but still very cool. The sleeves were long and flowing, and the top was cut in a rectangle. It had green thread, which stood out against the black silk-like fabric. The turban and veil again fell over my hair, which I brushed quickly. I took the tiny kohl brush and painted my eyes, with lines on each side. Again, in the mirrior, was an ancient egyptian madien, not plain old me. Placing my necklace on, and grabbing my moneybag and cantene, I rushed out the door.  
  
Downstairs, the other students leaked in, many looking like they'd put their clothes on in their sleep. Some still looked asleep. Breakfast seemed to wake them up a bit, it was a heardy egg and meat meal, with grainy biscuts and milk. I didn't want to know what kind of milk it was. The teachers came down to eat, and we were rounded up. The group headed outside and through the bazhar, which was already filling up. Past the bazhar were a few small shops, and then the desert. There was a dusty man holding 10 camels. Some were pulling on their leashes, some trying to bite the man. He grined at our group and handed each of us a rope. My camel was calmly chewing on a dry, scragiy weed. It was almost white, and pretty calm looking. The man demonstrated how to get the camel to kneel, how to mount, and what the commands were.''You must show it who's boss." He explained in Egyptian. My camel kneeled right away, glancing back at me with it's large brown eyes. "Aw, hello there, pretty." I pet the camels neck, and it made a happy grunt. ''We'll be on a halfa day or so ride." he continued. "It's dangerous, so everyone stay together. No wandering off." The other students worked on controlling their camels. After a few more instructions, we were on our way. We got in a line, the guide in front, me in the back. The camel rocked back and forth like a ship, plodding onward, never slowing down. We went father into the desert. I turned in my saddle to look back, but Cariyo was just a small area. The sand streched out forever. Even though it was sweltering, I shivered. It was so easy to go in slightly the wrong direction...and never reach the other side. "Ugh.." I gluped, and tried to instead think about how beautiful the sands were. It worked for a while.  
  
After half an hour, I was too hot to think much. The sun was directly overhead, and I thanked god for my turban. A few of the kids would glance back at me, wide eyed, like I was crazy. They must have thought I was sweltering in a long sleeved black dress, but I wasn't. In fact, I was probably cooler than them. Sure, white was a good color to wear in the heat, but their robes were thick cotton, whereas mine was a thin, airy material. And still, the camels plodded on. I drank some water, and tried to imangine what the City of the Dead looked like. Suposedily, it had hidden treasures, and was a burial and rituial ground for the ancient Egyptians. That's also why it was called 'cursed'. I sighed and shook my head. The heat was making me woozy.  
  
After an hour, we stoped at a small oais. There was a small pool of water, and a couple of plam trees. The camels munched on the undergrowth, while my group and I sat under the trees. The guide was looking at the sun and trying to figure out which direction the city should be in. I refilled my canteene, and searched out over the horizon. There was so much sand, I felt like I was drowning, or lost forever. Wait, what was that? I squinted again at the horizon, and saw a tiny difference. "Excuse me." I said in Egyptian. "What is that, way over there?" I pointed to the speck on the horizon. "That's it!! We've found it! The city!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down. I blinked at him for a second. "Didn't you always know where it was?" I asked, incredoulus. "No one has ever documented where it is!" He looked like Christmas had come early. I took a shuddered breath, thinking of how long we could've been searching around out here, with no real idea of where the city was. It was a frightening thought.  
  
Back on the camels we went, trotting towards the speck. Minute by minute, the speck grew in size and detail. It was mostly a large group of stones, piled up to resemble a city. The huge statues and walls were weathered and broken, and some cragily hills rose up behind it. I felt pretty jumpy, and kept seeing something out of the corner of my eye. I think my camel sensed my fear, and became jittery, too. My hand caressed my knife, and I stuck close to the rider in front of me.  
  
We neared the city, and were almost close to entering the huge stone archways, with two 100 foot statues of Anubis on each side. Yet again, I jerked my head around, seeing something black. ''Perhaps we shouldn't go." I called. Everyone stoped and turned back to look at me. I blushed a bit, but continued (in Egyptian, for the guide's benifit) "Isn't this place suposed to be cursed? Ancient Egyptian curses are said to be very real, and very dangerous." The guide grinned and laughed. "Haha, you are afraid? There are riches and precious artifacts in there. We'll be famous!" he said. The other students thought of that, and nodded along. I jerked around again, but this time I finally saw what had been sneaking around our group. 8 men in brown, tattered robes were galoping towards us, with large swords raised. "You shall not return!" the first shouted. I was frozen with fear, and could only think one thing. Oh my god. Bandits are real. They had twisted faces, and their horses were sweating. Each had many scars on his face, and most had missing teeth. They galoped closer, untill they were mere feet from our group. I heard the other camels yelp in fright, and my classmates scream and galop in different directions. At the last second, I snapped out of it, and drew my knife. The closest bandit thrust his sword down, and I felt a dull throb in my arm, and then searing pain. I screamed and looked at my arm, which had a deep gash under the tattered sleeve. My hair and veil bushed the cut, and came back soaked with blood. The bandit swung his horse around and came back at me, while the other bandits went after my group. Through the pain I tried to block his next swing, but the blood loss was making me wozzy. I felt a much smaller pain on my cheek, and tasted some blood. The bandit reached foward and grabbed my neck, throwing me foward off my paniced camel. The camel ran for it, while I strugled to get off his horse. He swung the butt of his sword at my head, and everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

On top of the cragily hills were a few men, dressed all in black. Each one was on a black mare, each one with a curved blade hanging from his side. They looked out upon the tavelers, as they grew closer to the cursed city. One of the men turned toward another, persumibaly the leader of this small group. In Egyptian he said "We cannot allow them to enter the city. Shall we go stop them?" he asked. The leader turned slightly to address them. He had long black hair, partially hidden under a black turban. His eyes were strong and comanding, an amazing shade of desert gold. "No." he said. "They will not make it into the city. There is a group of the desert Attackers behind them. Hopefully the Attackers will not kill anyone, but only chase them far enough that they get lost. All of you stand ready. That group looks young, and unknowing. If the Attackers begin to kill, stop them." His voice matched him perfectilly, strong but oddly calming. The others bowed in their saddles, and turned their horses around. The leader looked back upon the small group. For some reason they stopped, and he saw a girl in back of the group speak. At that moment, the Attackers rushed foward. We cannot allow anyone to enter the city we guard, the world depends on it. Yet we shall not allow innocent people killed for no reason but their riches. The Attackers should be stopped for good, though they are elusive. Yet not his time. He then turned his horse around and galloped to the bottom of the hill, hidden behind the rocks. The men turned their heads as a scream was heard. The leader nodded. "Do not allow them to take anyone, or to kill." They mounted their horses and went after the bandits, who were chasing the travelers. The leader came out, and saw the girl who had spoken, as she was thrown onto an attackers horse, her arm and face bleeding. She had a small sword and was fighting to get it up, when the attacker smashed his sword end into her head and began to gallop away at top speed. The leader shook his head and took off after him.  
  
I woke up to searing pain. My head, my arm, my face. My vision was blurry, and I was being shaken violently. When I could see, I didn't reconize what I was looking at. Then it just sorta clicked. They were a horse's galoping hoves, and the jolting was the galloping horse. I scrambled to right myself, but my head felt like lead. The hooves kicked up sand into my eyes, and I thought I was going to fall off and be crushed. The bandit was laughing wildly. I ordered my arm to lift up my knife, but my arm was twisted at an odd angle beneath me. Everything was swirling, and I thought of my family. I'd never see them. This is how I'd die. Just like I'd feared. Lost in the desert. The bandit turned to look at me, and laughed again. ''Stupid girl'' he said in poor Egyptian. "The desert is no place for little girls." he grinned nonstop, and I cringed at his blackened and rotting teeth. I couldn't respond, bacause my vision was going dark again. Everything was becoming blurry and dulled. I shook my head, forcing myself not to die without a fight. It was no use, I could feel unconcousness pressing on me. Then another sound, which made my ears roar. There was another galoping horse behind us, with a rider in black. Great I thought dully. Another bandit to end my life. The guy in black raised a sword, and I shut my eyes. The last thing I remember was a falling sensation and someone's scream. Then everything was lost once again.  
  
The leader galloped after the Attacker, but he'd gotten a pretty good lead. The girl hung limp over the Attackers horse, her head hanging dangerously close to the pounding hoves. There was a good chance she was already dead. He drew his sword, intent on ending this Attackers reign of evil. The girl shook her head, and twisted around on the saddle, almost unseating herself. He noticed she was trying to raise a knife, but seemed to be too injured. The Attacker turned to shout something at her, when he noticed the leader. He kicked his horse harder, trying to get away. The girl was becoming limp again, as the leader pulled alongside him. With one stroke the man was dead, only having time to scream in pain before his spirit left him. The horse screamed in fright as his rider's body fell off. The girl was not concous, and fell off the panicked steed, landing in a heap on the sand. The leader slowed down his mare and stopped the riderless horse, calming it enough to lead it. He rode back to the girls body, and turned her over. Her arm was broken and gashed, along with her face. She was young, but not a child. He felt her neck for a pulse, but found none at first. He scooped up her body and placed her behind his saddle, keeping her limbs from hanging over the edge. As he placed her arm across the saddle, he felt a small beat. She was still alive! The leader mounted the second mare, and lead them as quickly as he could back to his group, carefully watching the girl to be sure she didn't slide off.  
  
Am I dead? I thought. I couldn't feel much, but a warmth and light beyond my closed eyelids. I strugled to gather my thoughts, and remember what had happened. Ok, I'm in Egypt. I went...somewhere. I got hurt. How? Oh yeah, the bandit. He grabed me. I was on his horse. The other guy killed me. No, I'm alive. What happened? I opened my eyelids slightly, feeling throbbing everywhere. My arm hurt the most, I think it was broken. All I could see was a campfire. I strugled to push myself up, but gave up when searing pain caused me to yelp. "I wouldn't try to rise" a voice said. I gasped and looked around. Behind me sharpening a sword was a man dressed in black, with an unreadable face. I groped around for my knife, but it was gone. I strugled to search for a weapon, or an escape route. We seemed to be under an overhanging rock formation, and I could see the night sky outside, along with the desert sands. I picked up a small rock, and threw it towards his head, though my arms burned painfully. He threw up his hand and caught the rock easily. He quickly said "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." he said, placing down the sword. "You speak English?" I asked. I had so many questions, I just spit out the first one I could. "Yes" he replied. He had long black hair and a black outfit. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who. I couldn't remember much of anything. "Where am I? Who're you? What happened?" He had a serous expression on, as he explained. "You are near the tribe of the Medjai, in the desert. I am Arddith Fehr, a protecter of the City of the Dead, a Madjai. You were aproaching the city, when your group was attacked by Attackers, a clan of desert bandits who kill travelers for their goods. Your Attacker captured you, but he was killed. You are now staying with the Medjai clan." his voice was so calming, that my panic subsided a bit. "Where is the clan?" I asked, looking around at the empty cave. "They are all outside. When you came here, you were very badly injured. We dressed your wounds, then decided to allow you to rest here. We thought that if you woke up and saw us many strangers, you would panic or run and be hurt further." I nodded a little, deciding that that made sense. I tried to sort out my other questions. "How did I get here?" I asked, only remembering being on the Attackers horse. "My group of Medjai stoped the Attackers, our sworn enemys. The rest of your group escaped back to civilazation, but you had been taken. Once your attacker was killed, we brought you here" he replied, picking up his sword again and stroking the blade with a strange stone. The sword had a bit of blood on it. I remembered everything that had happened, and again tried to rise, slowly this time. My arm was wrapped in some torn pieces of black cloth, and there was a patch on my cheek. My side was bandaged too, and I could feel an extreme pain in my chest. "Your arm was broken and cut deeply, and some of your ribs were baddly bruised." he explained, as I checked myself over. My dress was pretty cut up, but for the most part ok. My turban lay next to me, it's veil stained with blood. So was my hair, I noticed. "Here. Drink this, and we can talk of this later." He handed me a rough wooden bowl filled with a delicous smelling liquid. I drank it slowly, for it was hot. I felt my stiff limbs relax, and my pained chest and arm dull. I laid back down, my head becoming sleepy. I watched Arddith sharpen his sword for a minute, and enjoyed the warmth from the flames. Desert nights could get pretty cold. He really was handsome, with those piercing eyes, and strong face. My last thought was a memory. Now I knew where I'd seen Arddith before. He looked just like my warrior from 'The Mummy'...  
  
I woke up slowly, my head feeling clearer than it had in a while. I was laying on a few blankets in the overhang, and the fire was banked. Arddith was nowhere to be seen. I pulled myself up, testing my weight before walking. Apparently my legs were ok, though I felt pretty weak. I spotted my bag which I'd brought on the trip, with an extra dress, some water, and my sketchpad. I changed into the dress, gingerly pulling the sleeve over my arm, and placed my turban on my head. I didn't think the bloodstain would come out, so I used a bit of the water to get it out of my hair. I searched for my sketchbook, but it wasn't in the bag. Just before giving up and going outside, I noticed it lying in the sand near the fire. It was opened up to the last picture, one of a sunset I'd done. I returned it to my bag, and went outside. The sunlight hurt, and I needed to shade my eyes to see. There was about 20 men, all dressed in black robes, sitting around. Some were sharpining weapons, some were eating. A few glanced at me curously, then returned to their tasks. Arddith was leaning on a rock, talking to another man in Egyptian. "...she was carried away, and almost killed. She is brave, she fought to stab the Attacker while injured fatally. She was with a group of young travelers, and they were headed for the city. We were going to stop them, but the Attackers were already headed for them." he turned toward me and I shrunk back a bit. "She is also a fine artist." he finished, as the other man nodded and turned away. ''Thank you" I said in Egyptian. He gave a mild look of surprise, and a small grin. "You speak Egyptian?" he questioned. I just nodded in reply. "How are you feeling?" he motioned for me to sit, and handed me some dried meat. I took it gratefully, and chewed on an end. It was salty, but quite flavorful. "I feel much better, thank you. My arm is too numb to hurt." "Well, now we can hear your tale. Why were you going to the City of the Dead?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, I began. "Well, I'm from America, and a few people from my school came on a trip here, including me. We were sent to go on a day trip to the City, even though it's dangerous and suposedly cursed. I tried to stop them from going in, but then the bandits came." He nodded, understanding. "What would you have done if my group hadn't been attacked?'' I asked, feeling pretty nervous about the answer. He straightened up a bit, and thought for a moment. "We have guarded the city for thousands of years, the Medjai. Yet we do not believe in unnessary bloodshed. We would have chased you away, as is our custom. No one knows that the city is real, for the Attackers often kill the groups. They are ruthless and cowardly, and we take every chance to stop them." Yes, that was a good answer. They protected, without killing. I nodded a bit, pondering their morals. Then a thought struck me. "They'll come back, to search for me. The school could get closed down if a student was hurt on one of their trips." Arddith nodded solomly. "We have thought of that. They cannot find their way back here, because the entire city is spelled to be unreachable. It only appears for a short time every full moon. The rest of the time, it is hidden." I looked worried. "How will I get back then?" He bowed his head, trying to find the words to explain. "You cannot go back, not yet." I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand to silence me. "If you tried to travel so far in this condition, you would surely die." I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. As I've said, I was not a crying person. I hate to let my weakness show. Arddith nodded, and said "I know it is hard, but you will stay here. The desert is a dangerous place." The tears went away, and I silently finished my meat. Then I straightened up and looked Arddith in the eye. ''How long will I stay?" I asked, trying to hide my million emotions. "Untill you are healed, most likely till the next new moon." I was scared, sad, excited, disturbed, worried, and many other unknown emotions. "My name is Estelle Ramunka. Thank you for saving me. I'll try to help, if I can, and not be a burden." His golden eyes met my green ones, as he said "Hamanaprta sorne tatra. Strong fighter." he gave me an aproving nod, and rose to help me up. He was so strong, and silent. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. This definatly isn't the type of trip I'd planned on...  
  
The first thing to be done was let the teacher know I was alright, before they went and called the military. I decided to make up a story, because the current situation was rather akward.  
  
Dear ITP group,  
  
Hi. This is Estelle Ramunka, from the trip. I am sure you've noticed my absence by now, but do not worry. I found my own way back to the hotel, where my dad was waiting. Apparently my brother was in a bad accident at home, and needed me for a bone marrow transfusion. I tried to wait for your return, but it was an emergency. I hope you'll understand, and I won't be returning to Egypt. I don't need a refund, so please don't bother to call the school. We've already contacted them with the news. Thanks.  
  
Arddith looked over my shoulder at the note. "Will they believe that?" he asked. I made a face, and replied "I hope so. No one knows I don't have a brother. Anyway, stuff like this is pretty common in America."  
  
I decided to add a note at the bottom:  
  
PS Please put the enclosed note in the mail for me. Thanks.  
  
I took out another paper, and began to again write.  
  
Dear family and friends,  
  
Hi! I'm having a great time on the trip. Can't wait to show you all the neat pictures and things I got. This will be my last letter, though. I know, I promised to write every week. But all my stamps got ruined, and there are none for sale around here. Don't worry about me, we're having a great time. And I won't be able to call, mom, because the payphone broke and there isn't another one in the whole city! Well, can't wait to see ya.  
  
Love, Este  
  
"Now that I know they'll believe." I said. "I warned them that I didn't have enough stamps. My mom's gonna flip. Oh well." Arddith skimmed the second letter, and looked questingly at me when he reached the end. "Who is this 'Este'?" I grined despite myself. "Oh, that's my nickname. Most everyone back home knows me by it" He smiled a little, his gold eyes flashing. "It's a powerful name. In ancient Egyptian, it means 'Protector'." I blushed a bit, happy at the compliment. "How will we get these to Cariyo?" I didn't think anyone would want to ride for a day in the desert just to deliever a letter or two. "With Horris." He put his fingers to his mouth and let loose a high pitched whistle. Under the rock flew a large, spotted hawk, and it landed quickly on Arddiths gloved arm. He gently stroked him, mumbling something softly under his breath. "He will take them. He is a swift flyer, and loyal guide." I handed him the letters, and Arddith rolled them up and handed them to Horris, who took the scrolls in his talon. He turned one sharp eye towards me, as if questioning me who I was. He had the same beautiful gold eyes as Arddith. Arddith raised his glove a bit, and Horris streched his wings out to welcome the sky. He rose quickly past the rocks, and into the open air, and was gone.  
  
That day went by slowly, with little excitement. Arddith took me around, and showed me the different weapons. Each blade had a different purpose, some for food, some for attacking. I helped out cooking the dinner stew, cutting the meat with my good arm and boiling the water. Since it had to cook for a long time, that left me with little to do. I mostly wandered around, greeting the other Medjai and exploring the reaches of the camp. I enjoyed taking care of the horses a bit, talking to them gently and giving some of them names. A few hours before sunset, the lookout whistled. Everyone jumped up and mounted their horses. Each one rode past quickly, while I looked on confused. Arddith stoped for a moment and leaned down from his horse. "Stay here and do not come down from the cliff. It is a small string of Attackers, trying to enter the city. We shall not allow them to do so." He drew his sword faster than my eye could follow. As he rode around the cliff, on a whim I shouted after him "be careful!" He only had time to turn his head before he dissapered on the other side of rocks. There was no way I'd be any help down there, but I couldn't just sit there, not knowing what was happening. I crawled up to where the lookout had been crouching. From here I could see the the entire City of the Dead, along with miles and miles of sand. Just before the entrance archway was a group of the bandits, each of them in their brown tattered robes and dirty faces. I grimanced, remember my Attackers cruel face and high, sharp laugh. Then I spotted the Medjai, ridding out at full gallop at the men, swords raised. The Attackers didn't have time to react, they were being cut down within seconds. Their screams reached my ears a moment later, and the sand beneith them turned red with blood. Their panicked horses scattered, dropping thier dead riders. I saw Arddith's blade flash again and again, as the last of the Attackers fell. Finally I turned away, I couldn't watch anymore. True, those attackers were evil, but it was very brutal. One by one the Medjai returned to the camp, and began to wash their bloodied swords. I noticed a few of them had minor scratches, and a small gash here and there. I grabed my ruined dress and riped it into strips. I went around to each hurt Medjai, wrapping their cuts. They each thanked me, looking appricative. Last to return was Arddith, wiping a bit of blood off his hand. I took his horse and placed it with the rest, alongside the underhang. "Here, lemmie get that" I offered, dipping a strip of cloth in water and wiping the blood away. The cut wasn't too bad, but would heal better wraped up. "Thank you." he said, sitting down. "Ha, this is nothing. You saved my life, I'm just wrapping up a few cuts. You guys are amazing, they didn't know what hit them. I noticed you didn't take their horses or weapons." I said, wringing the cloth of excess water. "If we did that, we would be no better than them." he said. I nodded, taking his hand. When I turned it over, I saw a black tatoo, an animal headed god with 3 downward lines from a single line. I made a small gasp of surprise, but quickly tried to hide it. "What is it?" he asked, looking at his hand. "That is one of the symbols of the Medjai" he explained, as I covered it with the bandage. "Is it?" I asked, trying to keep my hand down. What were the odds that I would get a Medjai tatoo, and the same one as Arddith? He might think it's disrespectful for a non Medjai to have one of their symbols. I hope not... I thought, placing my hand behind me when I finished. "I see something within you." he said in Egyptian suddenly. I gave him a confused look. "What?" "I think you were meant to come here," he continued "the gods have a role for you." I looked down, too embarased to speak. "I'm nobody." I whispered. "I'm just a senior in high school. I can't fight, or anything." He lifted my chin with his unbandaged hand. "We shall see." And with that, he got up to go. I just sat there, my heart thumping. He so...mystical. I don't know. I feel like I'm suposed to be here too. Ah, who am I kidding. I wish I was some god sent prodigy. But I'm just me. That night, I slept under the alcove again, with Arddith resting near the opening. He never seemed to need sleep. I, on the other hand, fell into a deep sleep, and had an amazing dream. I was a warrior in ancient Egypt, protecting the royal family alongside the other Medjai. I woke up durring the night for a moment, and fell back to sleep, forgetting the dream competly.  
  
I was woken up unpleasently by the same searing pain in my arm. My mind first wasn't aware of my souroundings, still in a foggy dream-state. The pain brought me back to reality, quickly. My eyes snaped open, to total darkness. Wincing greatly, I searched around for the fire. It had died down to red embers, making a dull glow under the charded logs. I poked the embers with my knife, making tiny flames spurt up around some of the less- burnt pieces. My back was a little sore from sleeping on the uneven sand, and I felt homesick for my bed. My arm was no longer numb, but was sending spurts of pain up my side. Apparently whatever I'd been given to help was wearing off. My eyes teared up, and I moaned a little. I clamped my good hand over my mouth and looked over to Arddith. He seemed to be dozing lightly, his sword resting in his lap. His face was outlined in the half flickering light, his mouth set in a gentle line. I sighed, admiring how handsome he was. His long black hair fell behind his head, which leaned against the jutting wall of rock. A small sound caused me to jerk out of my revire. On the opposite side of the fire, curled up tightly, was a black snake. It was huge, and it's scales glittered and sparkeled in the firelight. It was slowly unraveling itself, flicking it's tounge out a few times every second. The diamond head swiveled towards Arddith, and the long muscluar body fanned out towards him. I grabbed my knife and lept up, not sure what I was going to do. My arm hung limp and useless at my side, and I wobbled a bit on unsturdy legs. The snake was getting closer to Arddith's exposed hand, the one that was bandaged with the tattoo. The snake 'sat' up, and raised it's head, preparing to strike. My arm moved before my brain could tell it too, and I swung my knife down, slicing the snake in half. I stood there, stunned, amazed at what I'd just done. But looking at the snake made me sick, because it was still wriggling around. My stomach turned, and my head swam, from jumping up so fast and the pain of my broken arm. Arddith had awakened just as my knife had cut the snake. He flung the snake's body outside onto the sands. "Arddith, I don't think I..." I heard myself say, and then for the 3rd time in two days I fainted, my body not able to take the searing pain in my arm any longer.  
  
Arddith woke up to see Estelle slamming down her knife on a black desert asp, which was poised to strike. The snake was killed in an instant, and the severed nerves made the lifeless body twitch. Estelle stood in shock, and Arddith moved the dead snake out of her view. "Arddith, I don't think I..." Arddith reached out quickly to catch the girl as she fell, her eyes rolling back in her head. He rose to his feet, carrying her gently back to the blankets. The herbs should be wearing off by now. She must be in great pain. It is amazing how she had such deadly acuracy on the snake. I think she surprised herself, also. Arddith searched in a small black pouch hanging from his belt. In it was a handful of dried herbs, with a sweet odor. He added them to her small canteene, and shook it. He gently placed his hand behind her head and lifted her a little bit, tilting her head back and letting the herb water trickle down her throat. When he decided she'd gotten enough, he gingerly placed her back down, laying a thin blanket over her to keep out the desert chill. Amazing...he thought. I was suposed to watch her, and she watched me. What an increadible girl. She is rather beautiful, with Egyptian eyes. He looked at her face, which looked less pained and more relaxed. Near her head was her sketchbook, half filled with pictures of Egypt. He picked it up and returned to his post, admiring the maginficant drawings untill the fire became too dim to see by.  
  
My eyes slowly opened, then snapped shut. There was bright sunlight filtering in through the overhang's entrance. I winced, drawing myself up on my elbows. "Ah, I bet this is what a hangover feels like. I'll never drink." I tried to shake the dull, throbbing out of my head. I couldn't really remember how I'd gotten the headache, but I assumed I'd gotten up in the night and knocked my head. Arddith was again nowhere to be seen. I wiped the sand off myself as best I could, and looked saddly at my knotted hair. From my pack I pulled out a small ivory comb, which I'd bought in the bazharr. After some pulling and tugging, I got the knots out, and my hair shone from all the sun it was getting. "It'll never stay unkotted with the winds." I carefully braided my hair, untill it hung in a long, shining plait down my back. Once I'd found a strip of cloth to tie it with, I finally went out. The Medjai were spread around the camp, a few were reading from some dusty scrolls. Most of them were off to the side, paired up and fighting with swords. Their blades flashed and clanged loudly, and they would swing around to avoid a blow, then kick upwards to strike. At the end of the pairs was Arddith, who easily knocked his opponent to the ground and pointed his sword at the neck. Arddith leaned down and helped his comrade up, and another Medjai would step foward, ready to begin. "Wow..." I said in awe, as warrior after warrior was quickly beaten. Arddith seemed to be the best fighter in the clan, because after a few minutes, each and every challenger had been disabled. Arddith wiped his brow and came over, dusting off his sword. "That was...increadible." I said, still quite amazed at his skills. "Thank you. The ability to swordfight is a matter of life or death here." I nodded, thinking. "Um, Arddith? Can you do me a favor? If you're too busy, or don't want to, I'd understand..." He looked at me  
  
with his strong gold eyes. "Of course." I almost melted. "Do you think you could teach me the basics of swordfighting? I mean, I'm sure it takes years and years to be good, but if you could just show me a little so I can protect myself..." He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I can show you how to fight." I grinned happily, and ran back to the overhang to get my sword. When I got back, he was standing back where he had fought the other Medjai. "Swordfighting is not an easy skill. It can only be truly learned by those with the art of swordsmanship in their souls." He suddenly swung his blade foward, straight at me. My brain was still listening to what he was saying, while my arm swung my own blade up to block. My eyes widened as I saw my own small blade blocking Arddiths. He looked almost as surprised as I did, then he smilied again. "As I thought. You have a great gift. Perhaps you were a skilled swordswoman in a past life. I would not have cut you, only knocked you back." I blushed happily and brought my blade down. How the heck did I do that?!? I wondered. For the next few hours, Arddith showed me the many stances and swings, each one varying in power and force. Every time he demonstrated a cut, I blocked it. Somehow, my hand knew which way to turn, my arm knew exactly when to draw up, my muscles knew exactly how to flex to aviod being struck. The entire time I had an odd sence of de'ja vu. Although I was doing pretty good, considering I'd never even picked up a sword in my life, Arddith was still much more skilled. His swings practically radiated power. I was knocked backwards time after time by his force. By the time the sun was high in the sky, Arddith was showing me how to put moves together and how to keep vulnurable spots covered. "When you draw your blade down" he explained "You must always swing to the left, so that your non-sword arm is protected." I mimicked his movements, imagining an Attacker in front of me. "You are tired. We must stop." he said suddenly. I hadn't really acknowledged the fact that I was sweating hard and my face had become dirt streaked. Not to mention my injured arm, which was throbbing from the effort of blocking. "Oh, ok." I took a deep breath and decided that I needed to sit down. Arddith replaced his sword at his side and gently took hold of my arm. "Come, we can eat." he lead me over back towards the rest of the Medjai, suporting me while my legs felt like jello. I unconcosly leaned a little bit against his side, his mulit layers of robes brushing against my cheek. "You have worked very hard. I am proud of your skills." I gave a small smile. "Thank you. It's because of you, I mean, you saved me for no reason, you're letting me stay here, and now you're teaching me! I wish there was some way I could thank you." He handed me some bread and we sat down to eat. "Hamunn-ra a saoriik no sue-he. Words are like dust, memories are eternal." he said. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just ate quietly, enjoying being with Arddith. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days followed a peaceful pattern: waking up at dawn, swordfighting with Arddith and the other Medjai till noon, and then the rest of the day to myself. I could tell that my arm was healing, yet it still caused me pain and exhaustion right after sword practice. Arddith began showing me how to combine sword cuts and kicks, and how they would work on horseback. True, I felt an odd sence of knowing with a sword, but I was no comparison to the Medjai's talent and expericence. They were all very patient with me, and time after time I'd get back up and try a move again. About a week later, I noticed an odd feeling of unease around the camp. I joined Arddith as we sat down to our breakfast, watching the first colors of the sunrise spread and stain the dark blue sky. "Arddith, what's going on?" I asked, not really knowing how to ask my question suttely. His gold eyes opened a bit in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confued. I gave him a skeptical look, and tried to think of how to phrase my question. "Well" I said, taking a breath "Everyone seems kinda...on edge. Like something bad is gonna happen, and they can't do anything. You're acting like that. Your eyes look off into space for a moment, while I'm trying to get up from practice. Is there something you're not telling me?" Arddith bowed his head, and I saw saddness and determination cross his features. "You are amazing. Well, since you know, you have a right to hear the tale." He placed his bread down and turned to me. "There is a reason that the city is invisable. It is to keep strangers from reincarnating the evil which lies within. Yet that evil shall never truly be gone. On the first full moonof the year of the high priest, the creature is closest to the living realm. It is the night which he can most easily be summoned. He has servants from the underworld come to this side, and beckon any who would follow his lead. He searches for new alies, and uses them to attempt to regain his human form. His servants are demon-like monsters, made up of magic and dust. They can only be defeated by a sword, and no other weapon. Each full moon, the Medjai distroy these evil creatures before they can escape to civilazation and comand other mortals to serve their overlord." I sat there, stunded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, genuinely hurt. "They are not easily defeated. Although they can be returned to the spirit realm, they can cause much damage and pain during the battle. We have lost some lives fighting them. We were going to keep you here, so they cannot attack you.'' I opened my mouth to protest, but he just raised his hand to silence me. "I thought you may argue, and thus why you were not told." I looked down, turning my eyes from the first rays of sun that lit my face. I wanted to help so much, to somehow repay them for all their kindness. But I'd probably be a burden to them, and get someone killed. "I wish I could help somehow." I said quietly, fighting back regretful tears. Arddith leaned his head foward a bit. "We can't let you get hurt. It's our life duty to protect mankind. We do not expect thanks." He leaned foward and kissed my forehead. I looked up quickly, not daring to believe that he'd just shown a sign of affection. For me! True, a forehead kiss wasn't much, but he didn't want me to get hurt. My face tingled, and my heart skipped a few beats. I watched his back as he got up and went to practice, leaving me with my thoughts. Unfortunatly, every coherent thought had flown out my head. I couldn't seem to remember anything, and I sat there dishelved feeling for 10 minutes.  
  
In the afternoons I liked to wander around, and sometimes visit the horses. They were always loosely teathered to some loose boulders, with room to roam around. I hadn't really gotten a chance to see them up close yet, and I tentavily aproached one. There was about 22 in total, one for each warrior and a few backups. The one I aproached was jet black, with an intriquatly weaved face mask and a light harness. He lifted his head when I drew near, and it occured to me that these horses may not be friendly. After all, they were warrior horses, trained for speed, agility, and combat. But the horse blew softly through his lips and ploded over to me, nuzzling at my sleeves. Gingerly, I placed my hand on his forehead and stroked. A couple of other horses looked up and came over, all sniffing me and trying to figure out who I was. I laughed and pet each one in turn, most of them black or dark brown. I spent an hour or two playing with them, giving them names and enjoying their quiet company. I didn't notice Arddith peer over the rocks and smile a little.  
  
That afternoon I'd thought up a plan during my time alone. If I couldn't help the Medjai physically, maybe I could help them mentally. I'd do everything I could to raise their spirits and confidence. When the sweltering sun had sunk beneath the horizon of golden sands, and the campfires were being fueled and lit, I took out my sketchpad. My pencils had seen better days, but they would have to do. Using my knife to sharpen them, I began to sketch the nearest group. I started with the campfire, outlining the flickering flames, trying to catch their movement. Then I sketched the 3 Medjai sitting around it. One was kneeling, prodding the fire to life, one was using sand to get a bit of rust off his sword, and the other was eatting a bit of dried meat quietly. I outlined them quickly, trying to capture their positions before they moved. Then began the painstaking details, their robes and faces. In each face their was a look of concern, but also a look of power and pride. They were the types of warriors who would fight to the death, and then some. The colors blended on my paper, the shadows came to life. I became so absorbed in my drawing that I didn't notice as Arddith and a few other Medjai began to peer curously over my shoulder. The group I was drawing did notice, and looked up with questioning glances just as I was putting the final touches on it. I blinked a few times, coming out of my trance. It was at that second that I noticed the 5 men leaning over my shoulder a bit. "AHHH!" I screamed, and lept foward, stumbling to keep my balance. The Medjai burst out with gruff laughter, and I saw Arddith grin and his eyes dance. "Geez, you scared me!" I said, in Egyptian, for the Medjai's benifit. "Forgive us, we would like to see how you have drawn." Arddith said, still grinning. I gulped a bit and blushed a little, not really wanting to show my ammature drawing. But a little voice reminded me about my plan to keep up their spirits, and it looked as if the group was enjoying this. The 3 Medaji I'd been sketching got up one by one to see the drawing as I passed it around. Each face went from amused to impressed as they looked at the picture, the reslemblence between the drawing and group almost uncanny. I just kept blushing (not a normal show of emotion for me) and tried to hide my happy smile. Last to see it was Arddith, who spent a few minutes looking at it, thinking about something. The Medjai all gave me a few words of praise before returning to thier various tasks, which I humbly accepted and thanked them for. Finally Arddith handed me back the book, a kind look on his face. He's so handsome and mystical...sigh... I thought. "You have quite a talent for this art." he comented. "Thanks. I would draw alot back home..." It hit me then. It had been almost 2 weeks since I'd left home, almost 2 weeks since I'd seen my family, my house, my friends...Homesickness rushed over me in a wave. I tried in vain to keep my saddness from showing on my face. Arddith reconized the look quickly. "When you have healed enough for the journey, you shall return to your home." Now I was overcome by another feeling, this one unknown and strange to me. It was...longing and dispair? My heart ached a little at the thought of leaving this group, never to return or hear from them again...I turned from Arddith's view, trying to hide my confused and heartwrenched tears. "I...I think I'll go to bed now. Gooodnight" I tried to say without my voice cracking. I dashed for the overhang before he could respond. I was afraid he'd seen my tears.  
  
After a bit of crying, then mentaly yelling at myself for being so weak, I went to sleep. By now I'd learned how to start and bank a fire, and I did so. My sketchbook lay at my head, and I curled up in my tattered dress/blanket for some rest. But some lingering jetlag, along with the strange suroundings and odd sleeping acomidations, prevented me from ever having a full night's rest. I'd always wake up at least once during the night, and never know why. Of course, I usually forgot whatever happened by morning. This night I woke while the moon was high and bright. I streched a bit, loosening mussles that grew less and less sore each night as I grew accustumed to sleeping in sand. Quietly, soooo quietly, as so not to wake Arddith (who was gently dozing by the entrance, sword in lap) I made my way to the fresh air. I could make out the other Medjai's sleeping forms around the glowing embers of their campfires. I turned my gaze to the waves of sand below, spreading out to the horizon. Just like on that fateful day back with the school group, I felt very small compared to these vast sands. But I also had a sence of knowing. Something deep inside of me stirred at seing the ruins of the once vast city, at seeing the sands spreading on forever. I just gazed at the sceen, the normaly golden sands full of dark blue shadows. My heart was about to rip itself apart. The part that was Erika cried out for my family so far away, for the stony confines of my school. But the secret part of my heart, the part without a name, whispered reasurements, that this was right, this was destiny. I shook my head, turning from the desert. I was no one but a high schooler from America, who got thrown in the desert by chance. And I'd return to my life of books and friends soon, and the Medjai would become no more than a memory, a dream... I couldn't remember going back to bed, but when I woke up again the sun had returned.  
  
A few days passed, and now it was easy to see how anxious everyone was. There was no more smiling or joking, no more teasing or occasional laughter. There was only the clash of swordpractice, a dark and haunted look in everyone's eyes, and an uneasy quiet over the camp. Each night I got up and watched the moon, and each night it was a little fuller. Now I woke up automatically at dawn to practice swordsmanship with Arddith. I could block many of his attacks, but the force of them still pushed me to the ground. Every few days Arddith would give me some dried herbs to take for my arm. It still throbbed after sword practice, but I could tell it was healing. I woke up one night as usual to gaze at the moon and desert. I sliped quietly past Arddith. When I got out, though, I was astounded. The moon was blocked out by thin, black coulds. The desert sands were all the same blank grey without the moonlight. I sighed and went back in, wondering if it would perhaps rain. True, rain in the desert was rare, but not unheard of. Though the thin grey clouds didn't look like rain bearers. I laid down again, but my eyes would stay at rest, nor would my mind. Using my knife, I stired up the embers of the fire untill a few tiny flames came to life. I didn't start up the fire, for fear it would wake up Arddith. I gazed over at him lovingly, then got an idea. I picked up my sketchpad, sharped my pencils, and fliped to a clean page. In a month or two I'd be gone, and I wanted to be able to remember Arddith just as he was. I wiped a stray tear away and began to sketch, capturing his gently closed eyes, mouth in a small frown, his hair pulled under his turban, his sword in his lap, always at the ready. I spent almost an hour getting every detail of his face, and sheding a tear now and then. I couldn't imangine never hearing or seeing Arddith again. I'd only known him for 2 weeks, and he'd saved me and protected me for no reason. For the first time I wondered how old he was. He couldn't be much older than me, he was still somewhat young, with a sort of experience far beyond his years. Tiredness finally overtook me again, and I replaced my book in my pack and slept untill dawn, content in the fact that now I'd never forget his face. Not that I ever could.  
  
The next morning when I went out from the overhang to begin sword practice, and stoped dead in my tracks. Instead of the usual quiet practices and Medjai going about their tasks, there was chaos and confusion. Every warrior in the camp was moving about, putting on pieces of leather covering. The sun was just peeking over the sand dune horizon. Everywhere there was a flash of swords as the Medjai practiced killing swings before sheathing their weapons. The horses were being suited up and lead towards the cliff wall. I made my way quickly through the mass of warriors, my eyes darted everywhere, searching for Arddith. I was jostled gently, I could tell the Medjai were trying not to shove me over. The horses were catching on to the sense of urgency and were whinning loudly. ''Arddith!" I finally cried out in dispair. Last night would have almost been the full moon. Tonight it was. I felt like I was walking in circles, never getting anywhere. Eventually I gave a cry of anguish and went over to where a few warriors were already saddled and on their horses. I went over to one who was pointing and giving Egyptian orders. "Please." I began when I reached him. He turned his head to me, there was a black veil over his face, leaving a small area for him eyes, which were hidden in shadow. He looked so fierce and intimidating that I unconcously shrunk back from his gaze. "Have you seen Arddith Fehr?" I asked, gathering my courage. He drew off his veil gently. '' I am sorry to have frightened you." He said. "Arddith?" I asked. Sure enough it was Arddith, with a fierce look of protection and power on his face. "Where are you all going? I thought the demons only came on the night of the full moon." Arddith turned his head towards the ruins of the City of the Dead. "They will arise from the depths of the city at sunset. We must be there and ready to fight, or else some may escape and convince mortals to serve or resurect their master." Other warriors were mounting their horses now, all of their faces masked and unreconizable. I looked back up at Arddith, helpless for words. "Arddith, what if...?" He reached down a gloved hand and placed a finger on my lips. "Those are questions that are best left unanswered. Words are like sand..." His eyes widened in surprise as a tear trickled down my face. God, I hated crying. "I'm sorry, I don't want to cry, but...just... you have to come back." He wiped away the tear gently and gave me a small smile. "Be brave. We are warriors, born to fight and protect. Our lives are our weapons." With that he sat back up in his saddle and looked out upon his Medjai, who were now all saddled and sitting in formation, waiting for their comands, ready to die for mankind. "Alamanra!" He shouted, motioning with his hand downwards. The group surged foward and I moved back quickly, watching as the black figures galloped across the rocks and sands down towards the broken pillars and walls of the city. I stood at the top of the cliff and watched as Arddith lead his fighters to a battle against the undead.  
  
The camp was deserted except for a few horses who quietly milled about. At first I sat on the cliff, teary-eyed, watching for any signs of a fight. Eventually I decided that was pointless, since the demons wouldn't come till sunset. I paced around for an hour, breathing deeply and trying not to cry or scream in frustration. I'd never felt so helpless, even being captured by the Attacker. There was no change at the ruins, because no one came out again. I assumed they were positioning themselves and whatnot. At least I hoped. Soon my anxiety was at the breaking point. All I could think about was Arddith down there, trapped, fighting for his life! What if he got seperated, and demons cornered him, and there was no escape...I shook that thought out of my head. The thought of Arddith being gone was unbearable. I ran into the overhang and grabbed my knife. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I swung the knife down with force, I practiced every cut and swung I knew, striking out at invisable enemys. I cut and turned, I kicked out and punched with all the energy I had. I turned, blocked unreal strikes, and lunged untill I colasped with exaustion. I had no idea, but I had been practicing for a few hours, and the sun was begining to get high in the sky. I laid on the sand, wiping the sweat off my face and panting to catch my breath. I noticed the horses miling about, their mouths were open and their breathing was raspy. I draged over a bucket and poured one of the canteens of water in it. All 3 trotted over and began to drink deeply. I smiled a little, happy that I could help someone. I wandered into the overhang and sat down, glad to be out of the sun. I picked up some leftover bread and a small chunk of some fruit, and silently ate it. I absently picked up my sketchbook and fliped through the pages. I didn't notice what picure it landed on untill I looked down. The fruit got caught in my throat as I saw my drawing of Arddith. It was like he was right here. I thanked god for my drawing abilities, just so that I could have this picture. I put it away gingerly and flexed my arm. It had felt weak and sore ever since it was injured, although I was sure it hurt alot more, and the herbs were dulling the pain. All afternoon I wandered around the camp, going from the cliff to look longingly, to the horses, to the overhang. I couldn't stand still, my heart was screaming for Arddith. Those hours were pure torture, with no one but my thoughts to keep me company. Finally the sun got low in the sky. I was once again at the cliff, straining my eyes for any sign of the Medjai. Then I had an idea. Arddith had told me not to go into the city. Did that mean I couldn't at least go near it? Maybe I'd just go walk around the outer walls, just to keep from going insane with worry. So I grabed my knife and began to climb/slide down the rocky cliff face. I had no idea how the Medjai could ride horses up and down this cliff at a gallop. I pulled myself down, one ledge at a time, scanning for the next area to stand. More than once I fell, scraping my arms and legs, putting a few small rips in my dress. Didn't matter, I could fix it later. Eventually I skidded my way to the bottom. I had never been this close to the city, and it looked huge and evil. Well, it was evil, after all. Every breath of wind or stirring of sand made me jump, every shadow was a demon. I took out my knife and held it at ready, just in case. I began walking around the large, outer rim of the city. It was thousands of years old, but somehow it had withstood the ages and sands. There wsn't any holes or large portions missing from the wall. I paced around it, thinking about the Medjai deep within, waiting for evil to spring forth. I picked up a few broken pieces of potery and put them in my sack. They would chip the horses shoes if they trod on them. I walked around 3 of the sides, untill I got to the front entrance. There were many, many deep hoofprints from the warriors. I peered into the city, craning my head around the wall corner, not daring to go any further in. I gasped at what I saw. Huge, ruined temples, small, intriquate mazes and buildings, stories tall. Some were falling apart, some had little sign of age. Many of the temples had paterns and detailed hyrogliphics lined with gold and silver metal. I just stared in awe and didn't notice as the sun slowly sunk beneath the highest sand dune. My ears were straining for any sound from the Medjai, but they were no where to be seen. The hoofprints lead up to the largest temple. I asumed they had left the horses just inside the entrance. All of a sudden I heard a loud yell, no, lots of yells from deep within the temple. Then another sound made me freeze. It was an animal shriek, but unlike any earth animal. It was a shriek filled with rage and power. I could practically see the creature that made that sound: large, muscular, with many teeth. I could hear a clang of swords and shouts of anger. I almost ran foward to go see, but then stoped myself. Arddith had told me not to go in. I would be a danger. I had to physically hang on to the wall to keep from rushing in to try to help. The clashing lasted for 5 minutes, while I shook with worry and fear. Then I heard the voices become clearer. They were comming up! They were still yelling, which meant they hadn't killed all the demons yet. I watched as one by one they rode out, with bleeding arms and faces. "What happened?" I shouted as they galloped by. Most of them passed me by, to paniced to notice. Then as I shouted my question to an elder warrior he shouted back "There's more demons than usual! We need new swords!" I stared as a few horses came out, their riders racing up the hill to get their reserve weapons. I couldn't find Arddith anywhere. There were still sounds of fighting coming from in the temple, apparently those warriors who had extra swords were still fighting, trying to hold the demons off untill the others returned. Then I heard a shout from Arddith. I couldn't hold myself anymore. Arddith had done so much for me, I couldn't just stay here while he fought. I ran foward, stumbing over my legs and ran into the temple. There were a few horses stamping around snorting, smelling the demons. The room seemed to be an old worshiping place. At the far end of the room was a large statue of Anubis. I ran around a few fallen stones that had come loose from the high celing. It was huge and dark, with cobwebs lacing across each corner. I followed the sounds of fighting towards a flight of narrow stairs. They were almost straight down, made crudely of slabs of stones. I practically threw myself down the stairs, cringing at the shrieks of the demons. I had to trust my feet, because it was too narow and dim to see. I emerged into a huge cavern, with stone pillars and relics littering the floor. I froze when I saw what Arddith was fighting. The creature was 6 feet tall, with an oxen like body and the head of some large cat. There was a few other warriors fending off two more demons, but Arddith was fighting one alone. He seemed to be hurt and tiring quickly. It swung one huge clawed paw at Arddith, and he was knocked to the floor. "No!" I screamed and ran towards the creature, my small knife raised. I didn't think, it was like my body didn't need my brain anymore. My limbs knew just how to bend, like when I practiced swordfighting. I'd done this before...I curled my body in slightly and lept towards the demon, feet first, striking him square in the chest. It reared back and let loose another ear splitting roar. I fell to the floor, a bit stuned, but I got up again quickly, not wanting to expose my vulnderable stomach and chest. I leapt again, this time with the knife in front of me. My eyes aimed for a large artery that I couldn't see, but knew was there. The demon turned it's red eyes towards me just as my knife struck. It screached and twisted violently, throwing me into the nearest pilliar. My head knocked hard and everything became fuzzy, but I stood shakely and held up my knife. The creature was bleeding from the neck, thrashing about and splatering blood across the floor. It came foward, it's fangs bared, enraged at being struck. I took a breath and prepared for the blow, which never came. It was just about to lunge it's fang-filled mouth at my neck, when it stoped in it's tracks and it's eyes rolled into it's head. It crumpled into a large heap on the floor. Standing behind the dead creature was Arddith, blood smeared across his face, leaning to one side, with his sword in the creatures back. I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms, sobbing. He gently grasped me back, stroking my hair a little, then began leading me quickly towards the stairs. He didn't have to say anything, I knew we had to get away from the rest of the demons. Other warriors were returning to help finish off the last two. Arddith leaned on me a bit to get up the stairs. I heard two more animal screams, and knew they were dead. We got up into the main room and I went ahead to get his horse, which was neighing at the top of it's lungs. I grabed the reins and lead it towards Arddith, who was trying to catch his breath and get the sweat out of his eyes. I helped him onto the horse, and was about to walk ahead when he gently leaned foward and lifted me up in front of him on the saddle. I was secretly grateful for this, because my head was pounding, and I wasn't sure I could walk up that cliff again. We rode in silence back up to the camp, where uninjured Medjai helped Arddith and me off. They pulled him over to a fire and began to bandage him. I was lead to the overhang to be treated. I tried to turn around before leaving, to say someting to Arddith, but I couldn't. I did catch his eye, and he gave me a small smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't struggle anymore and allowed the warriors to check me and bandage my head (which was bleeding a bit) I didn't care what happened, as long as Arddith was safe.  
  
The Medjai made sure I hadn't broken any bones, then they gave me some strong smelling herbs. I felt my eyelids become verrry heavy right away, but I had too many things to say. "Did anyone die?" I asked in Egyptian. One Medjai was putting away a pouch of herbs on his belt, and turned to respond. "No one was killed, but many were injured. We thought Arddith would die, with the rest of his warriors without weapons to help him, but you came." I laid back my head, still trying to stay awake. "Will he be alright?" The warrior nodded. "He was hurt baddly, but he is strong. He shall be alright.'' I nodded meekly. My thoughts were slowing down, I felt groggy. I only had time to wonder if Arddith was mad at me for disobeying him, and why I was always being druged to sleep. After that, the tiredness won over, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I didn't know how long I slept, but I did know it had been a while. When I woke up there was sunlight pouring into the overhang. I pushed myself up, dusting off my dress and arms. I felt a little light-headed at first, but I shook it off. I reached up to brush aside my hair and felt a cloth around my head. Gingerly, I peeled it off. Of course I couldn't see my head, but I felt a small gash above my ear. I wandered outside. The Medjai were scattered around the camp again, most eating lunch. A few looked up and waved me over, smiling. That was a small surprise. I'd never sat down to eat with the Medjai. Sure, we talked a bit and practiced swords. By now they all knew my name and why I was there, but I'd always eaten alone or with Arddith. Oh yeah, Arddith! I jogged over to the circle of men sitting around a small fire. "How is Arddith? Where is he?" I asked right away. One of the warriors grined and handed me some meat. "Do not worry yourself so. He is resting next to the practice grounds, with some other injured men." I thanked him and hurried to the sword practice area. I tried not to run full-out, but I did walk briskly. There was about 5 men laying on the ground on blankets, being looked after by a few Medjai. Some were asleep, some were sitting up and being given food. All of them had multiple bandages. Around a few of them the sand had red splashes. I spotted Arddith, who was sitting on a rock, beginging to eat a piece of bread. "Arddith!" I called happily, too excited to lower my voice. He looked around and saw me. I jogged over to his seat. "How are you?" I asked right away. I didn't know weither to stand or sit, so I ended up just kneeling in front of him. His hand and arm was wrapped in a bandage of strips of white cloth. "Yes. I shall be fine." He bowed his head. I gave a confused look and turned my own head to try and catch his gaze, but his eyes were downcast. He suddenly lifted his head and looked me square in the eye. "Arddith, I..""Why did you risk your life?" he interupted. I rocked back on my heels, shocked. No...I thought miserably. He's mad at me...I felt worse than I'd ever felt before. Something about having Arddith upset at me tore at my soul. My throat tightened painfully. "Arddith, I couldn't just sit and wait for you to get hurt. I couldn't help myself, I heard you yell..." Arddith shook his head. "You could have been killed. You should have stayed where it was safe." I bit my lips untill they bled. I was NOT going to cry. "Arddith, you've saved me, protected me, taught me, looked out for me...I care about you!" The words tumbled out of me in a stream, I couldn't stop them. I slaped my hand over my mouth and lost my balance, falling backwards on the sand. I didn't just say that...No, please don't say I just said that...Oh my god, I just said that!!!! Arddith kept my gaze. I couldn't read his expression. I felt my face burn, and I wanted to just shrivel up and die. I had no idea what he was thinking, he probably saw me as a stupid child...I got up and ran back to the overhang. I didn't come out the rest of the day, I just sat near the back of the cave, crunched in a ball, trying to imangine I was someone, ANYONE else.  
  
Arddith didn't come to see me at all that day, and I couldn't be happier. If he had come I would have burst into pathetic tears of humilation and taken it back, telling him it had been a joke, a lie. But I knew it hadn't, and I think he knew too. I couldn't face him at all. Why does he have to know exactly what's best to do, how does he know not to come talk? Any other guy would have said something, any other guy would have told me I was being stupid. And any other guy I wouldn't have fallen in love with. How can he be so handsome, so strong, so perfect... I sighed, trying to pull myself out of my well of self-pity, but it was hard. The first guy I'd ever loved so much, not just for looks, but for his personality. Didn't matter. I'd never see him again after a few weeks. I grabed my sketchpad and turned to the picture of him. I was about to rip it out in sorrow, but I couldn't. I tried to tell myself that I should get over him now, but in my heart I knew that was impossible. My hand physically wouldn't rip the page. True, I'd never be with Arddith, we'd be seprated forever, but at least I'd have something to remember him by. And if that meant that my heart would never heal this longing, then so be it. I would condemed myself to a life of painful memories, as long as Arddith was in those memories. One of the warriors came in about midday and offered me some fruit and bread. He was a younger warrior, and I'd seen him around alot. He often practiced with Arddith, and was very headstrong. I quietly thanked him for the food and he turned to go. Then he turned back, looking like he was debating weither or not to say something. "You should come out." he said after a pause. "I don't know what made you upset, but Arddith and the other Medjai are very concerned for you." I gave him a skeptical and surprised look. "Really?" I questioned. He nodded solomly. "They want to know what has caused you such great distress. If it is one of your injuries..." I smiled saddly. "No, it's nothing they can help with. Thank you, though. It's nice to know you are concerned. Please just tell everyone I'm just a little overwhelmed. I'll be fine." He gave a small bow and turned to go back outside. It was nice of the warriors to be worried, but Arddith knew what was wrong. At least he hadn't told anyone what I'd said. Of course he wouldn't, that wasn't like him at all. I'd never really thought the Medjai would be concerned for me. Yeah, I'd spent almost a month with them, but they were always busy fighting or making things to survive. In a weird way they did sorta feel like a family. Except, of course, for Arddtih. I burried my head in my blanket and droped my sketchbook, un-ripped. After a little while I fell asleep, tired from the emotional overload.  
  
I had a hard time sleeping after a while. The first time I woke up it was sunset, and now the sunlight that streamed in was rusty and golden. There was the smell of cooking food wafting in, some sort of meat. My mouth watered, but my humilation held me dead in my tracks. If I went out, I'd have to face Arddith. He'd try to explain to me why I was being foolish, and then he'd tell me not to risk my life for him, that he'd only rescued me because it was his Medjai duty. That thought drove away any hunger, and the sweet smell of food turned sickly. You know how when you get embarassed, you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? Well, there was hundreds of rabied, insane butterflies twisting and eating away painfully at my stomach. For a second I almost felt the urge to throw-up, but I fought it down. If only I could go back in time, I could stop the group from getting close to the city. Better yet, I could have never left America. None of these painful memories would haunt me then. I wouldn't have met Arddith... There came a small tap at the entrance to the overhang, interupting my thoughts. The young warrior was back, and he placed down a bowl of meat stew near the opening. I nodded my head in thanks and he left, not pausing this time. Animal instincts told me to stay near the back of the cave, where it was safe. But no matter how much my stomach twisted, it was still empty. So I crawled on my hands and knees towards the opening. I didn't go out, but rather took the bowl and scooted back into the shadows. I could hear laughter and a fire crackling to the right of the opening. It wasn't untill I was halfway through eating that I realized where I was sitting. I was in the exact spot where Arddith kept watch over the tribe. And...me. I finished the stew and scrubbed the bowl with sand. It wasn't exactly clean, but it kept the germs and bits of food off. I wasn't really sure what to do with myself, so I just sat there for a while, thinking about my family. There was a few scraps of wood near me, and I used them to start up the small fire. The sun had sunk below the sands, and the sky was quickly going from light blue, to ocean blue, to velvet blue, and finally a gentle night gray. The stars one by one winked to life, spreading through the air like crystal raindrops that never fell. I could still hear the warriors talking to one another, laughing here or there, raising their voices to make a point. It was all so peaceful, and so familiar. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the rock wall, my mind in a medatation-like state, though I was still aware. That's when it happened. A memory, or a vision, drifted into my conciousness. I watched the sceen unfold behind my closed eyelids, wondering with sleepy intrest and disconcern. There was Arddith, but he looked somehow different. He was wearing some sort of royal uniform, his normal black. There were other Medjai areound him, and they were assembeled in a vast golden room. There were huge statues of ancient egyptian gods, that were all made of solid gold and looked almost new. In front of them was a raised platform and a few well dressed people standing on it. There were ladies with slightly- revealing dresses, black beaded hair, and perfect black eye kohl. There were a few men dressed in Egyptian ancient garb, their clothes made of expensive material that flowed and rippled. They also wore elaborate jewelry, all of gold. One of the men began to speak, in a dialect not unlike modern Egyptian. I couldn't perfectly understand what he was saying, but I got the idea. "Medjai, you shall take on a new warrior today. Train her and look after her well, or it shall be your lives. I present my daughter, Ari-ki-teh." A girl steped out from behind the man, and my shock was so great that I almost woke up competley. But the dream wasn't done with me yet. The girl was dressed in a black dress, with her hair pulled up partially behind her. It was an odd shade of black, not just glossy like the other women's, but with flashes of red. She had a knife straped to her waist, and very little makeup. I noticed Arddith and the Medjai regard her, seeming to size her up, decide if she was warrior material. They bowed deeply, and Ari-ki-teh bowed back. "You will train her in the art of sword fighting and the ways of a warrior. I know it is uncommon, almost unheard of for a female warrior, but she is perstient, and the Pharrow, allah bless, has decided to allow her to try." He looked at Ari with fatherly pride, then nodded and left. Ari steped down and faced the Medjai, no nervousness in her posture. "When do we start?" she asked. The dream fast fowarded to a new vision. It was bright daylight, and the sun was sending up small ripples of heat off the sand. It was so real I almost felt the heavy air on my face. Ari was brandishing her knife, barefooted, blocking Arddith's attacking sword. For a minute I panicked, wondering why Arddith was attacking her. But I noticed the caculated moves, and the rehearsed blocks. They were practicing. Ari-ki seemed very out of breath, and Arddith sugested they stop. She nodded and sat down hard. I knew then that this wasn't a dream, it was a vison, and that was me in a past life. Arddith looked at her with an impressed expression while she poured some water from a canteen over her head. I noticed that in his look was a bit of pride and adoration. The sceen changed again, and it was now night. The Medjai were outside the palace, fighting off some scroungy looking Attackers. Ari/I was swinging around, cutting down Attackers left and right. Arddith and her ended up back to back, fighting off the Attackers as they advanced. They glanced at each other and grined, and rushed foward to further defend their empire. A quick fast foward led me to a sceen where Ari was sitting on a roughly cut wooden chair, Arddith sitting across from her. She was talking quietly, and Arddith was listening. "...I could never let anything befall you." She was saying. Her hands wrung nervously in her lap and she couldn't look him in the face. Arddith leaned foward stroked her face gently, causing her to jerk up. "Nor I you." he answered softly. They gazed into each others eyes for a long time, and then the sceen went dark. My eyelids fluttered open, as I tried desperatly to grasp and remember every deatil of the vision. It was slipping away, like a dream when you first wake up. I'd only been sitting there for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. I recalled how I had a past life, and Arddith had been in it, and we'd been close. But the rest of the details, which a moment ago had been so real and clear, had left me. I debated in my head what had caused me to see that. Was it my imagination? Some herb in the stew? I had a deep down feeling that it was true. I lay in the sand, turning it over in my mind, trying in vain to remeber the events of the vision, but they were gone. Eventually the night pressed in and I crawled over to my normal sleeping place and drifted uneasily into sleep. The voices of the Medjai talking softly outside didn't bother me, and I didn't see Arddith come and sit near the mouth of the overhang. He didn't come all the way in, but he sat quietly close to the entrance, guarding me. I was asleep and couldn't know that he was thinking about a very similar vision he'd had, one that he couldn't quite remember...  
  
The next day dawned as bright as ever. I woke up a minute before the sun, and I wandered to the entrance to watch. I smiled a little and felt a wonderful, calming happiness at watching the sun birth a new day. The colors appeared before the sun, reds, soft pinks, hundreds of shades of blue. "Beautiful." I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart pounding from the adrealine. Arddith was sitting behind me on a rock, right next to the opening of the alcove. I'd just walked right past him! My throat closed up and I felt a terrible weight descend on my shoulders. Now I'd find out just how stupid Arddith found me. I felt like I was about to be cut with a knife, and I had to reisist the urge to squeze my eyes shut. True, I felt terrible, but as I've said, I didn't like to show my weaknesses. So I fought to make my face like a stone; unreadable, no emotion. I took a breath and finally met Arddith's gaze. ''You scared me." I said, not knowing what else to say. "Forgive me." he said softly. "It's fine, I wasn't that frightened, just startled." He shook his head, his eyes held saddness in them. "No, for yesterday. For my silence after you spoke." Oh, no, he was going to bring it up now. Here comes the blade. "I didn't mean...I mean..." I looked at him again. I'd never seen him at a loss for words. He'd always known what to do or say, and now he was stuttering. He took a small breath, trying to organize his words. "What you said yesterday, I was just surprised. Now one's ever really...cared for me before." My head was light and I had an odd disconected feeling, which I often felt in uncomfortable situations. He continued. "My parents died when I was very young. I was raised by the elder Medjai. They are warriors, and have a hard time showing emotion. They've trained to be unfeeling." I just nodded. I couldn't believe he was telling me about his past. I wanted to know all about his childhood, but I decided that now was most certainly not the time to ask. "What I wanted to say yesterday was prevented by years of training. But now I would like to tell you: I...care for you too. I didn't want you to fight the demons, because I feared you would be hurt. I feel an odd bond to you, something I can't quite name. Something from long ago..." I had a flash from the vision, the part where Ari was admitting to Arddith how she felt for him. "I didn't mean to upset you, but when you said you cared for me, I had a vision. It was my past life, and you were in it. So, if you can forgive me for what I've done..." I couldn't hold back the flood of emotions any longer. I gave a small sound, like that of a hurt animal. Tears of relief, joy, and love rolled down my cheeks. Arddith leaned foward and I fell into his embrace. I just sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes, grasping the rough material of his sleeve. He wraped his arm around me and whispered soothingly into my hair. I couldn't believe it, Arddith wasnt mad at me, he cared for me, he didn't see me as an emotional child...I wanted to stay there forever, but eventually my tears subsided and I leaned back up. He looked at me with happiness and...loving? His face lit up in a smile as he helped me to my feet. "Shall we begin practice?" he asked. I nodded happily, and ran back to the overhang to get my sword. I was running on air, and I felt a new joy of life. 


	4. Chapter 4~The End

We practiced swordfighting for a few hours, but I didn't want to ever stop. I was too happy, such a feeling of saddness had been lifted. Arddith and I joked as we swung our blades, laughing at each other when we missed. By the time I was tired out it was past lunch, and we hadn't even noticed. We walked back to the main camp and sat in the shade together, eatting some wild roast bird. I realised that I didn't know much about Arddith. "When did you become a Medjai warrior?" I asked, while pulling off a blackened wing from the meat. "I was born in one of the larger tribes of Medjai, one of the tribes with women and children. They are not usually a fighting tribe, and they live in one area for many years. Unlike the fighting tribes, such as this one. We travel to where we are needed." That seemed a little sad to me, never having a true home. "Isn't it hard, never having one place to go back to?" He shook his head, smiling a little. He spread his arms wide, gestering towards the vast sands. "The desert is our home. It's where we always are." I smiled, watching him. He really loved the desert, and he felt at peace anywhere in it. "Go on" I urged, excited to learn all about Arddith's past. "My family was killed in an ambush. I was far too young to remember, but I've heard of what happened. I was going to be trained as a Medjai when I got older, but since I was adopted by a clan of warriors, my entire lifetime was training. I learned to survive in the desert, and I learned the different beliefs of our clan." He paused and took a bite of his meat. "I wish I had that." I admitied a bit saddly. "I am so used to being in one small area, that any place else seems strange and threating. I like to see new places and things, as long as I have something to go back to. Or at least someone." I tossed the remaining bones into the nearby flames. "So you've never left the dessert?" I asked, changing the subject. He laughed ruefully. "I've always wanted to see what else the world has to offer, but my duties have kept me here. Besides, I've never had a reason to leave." He looked out over the view again, as if wondering what else there was besides sand. "Everything's so different in America. There's so much luxury, that I've always taken for granted. Like cars, or air conditioning, or toothbrushes, and grocery stores. Coming here has really opened my eyes. That's probably what the school had in mind when they planed the trip. Ya know what? Before this trip, I'd never been away from home or my family for more than a week! I wonder what they're doing right now..." I felt the tinge of homesickness begin to appear. It'd been so long since I'd said goodnight to my mom, or since I'd listened to Kelsey chatter happily away on the phone. My head hung a little and I tried to keep the saddness out of my face. Arddith put his arm around me and brushed a bit of my hair aside. I looked up, surprised by the sudden show of comfort. "You are almost well enough to return. Then you can see your family and friends again." I gave a weak smile, leaning towards him a little. "Yeah, I guess. I'll have to get a new plane ticket, but that'll be no problem. But Arddith, I'm going to miss you so much..." He nodded a little bit, looking from the desert towards me. "And I you. But do not think of that now. It's not the future that we should concentrate on, but the moment we're in. That is the best way to live life." I smiled. "How're you so wise?'' I asked jokingly. He chuckled a bit, returning my gaze. "When you live in tune with what is around you, you can only gain much understanding." We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our pasts, I was eager to know all about Arddith's days as a boy, and he listened with intrest to my tales about school and my home. It was by far the best day I'd had since I'd gotten on the plane to Egypt.  
  
A few days passed, each one as wonderful as the last. Arddeth and I were always together, talking, or just enjoying each other's presence. One morning I woke up to find Ardeth waiting just outside, holding onto the reins of two horses. One was his velvet black stallion, the other was a creamy grey and red mare. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. "Yeah!" I climbed up into the saddle, with a hand from Arddith. We didn't try to scramble down the rocky face of the cliff wall, but instead turned and began gallpoing across the endless strech of sands behind us. The horses' hoves dug deep into the sand, they ran in sheer joy of life. I laughed out loud and leaned foward a bit. Arddith's horse came galloping along side my own, and we raced for a while. Now Arddith pulled ahead, now me. We ran like that for a long time, not knowing how far we went. Finally the horses slowed down, their sides heaving in exhasution. I brushed my hair out of my face, breathing hard. "That..was fun!" I exclaimed. Ardeth slowed down beside me, trying to catch his breath. On our right was a small strech of green, apparently a small oais. We dismounted and slowly lead the tired horses towards it, hoping there was fresh water. The camp was too far behind us to be seen. I sighed as we steped under the cool shade of plam trees, enjoying being out of the beating sunlight. Arddith went ahead of me, brushing the overgrown foilage aside. There was a little clearing, with a stream twisting it's way along the middle of it. Allowing time for the horses to drink, we sat under a paticulary large tree to watch. "That was so cool. It was like...flying." I said, still excitied by the ride. Arddith nodded. "Yes, I like to get away from the harsh life of a warrior sometimes" he confesed, looking thoughtful. "I think just ridding as fast as you can without looking back is the best way to do that." I picked a small blade of grass and absently twirled it between my fingers. "I'd like to do that." I thought outloud. "Just ride away, never look back. But things sometimes hold you back, family, education, a job...I bet alot of people would like to do that. Just get away. Life's not easy for you, is  
  
it?" I questioned, turning my attention from the grass to Arddith. A shadow of saddness seemed to cross his features. "No, it never is." He lightened a bit. "But life can be a gift, if you know how to make it so." He said. Of course life could be wonderful, if you were happy. If you had someone to share it with. I gently leaned my head against his shoulder, and he put his arm around me. This felt so...perfect. Being with him. I felt like I never wanted to leave that spot, just sitting there, together. I just sort of sighed and snuggled closer, happier than I'd ever been in my life. We sat there for a long time, not saying anything, not needing to say anything, untill the sun began to get low in the sky.  
  
We rode into the camp just as the last flickers of sunlight died away, and the flames of the campfires began to dance. I led the horses over to their pen and took off their saddles, talking gently to them under my breath. Arddith went and got us some food from the other Medjai. I didn't hear them teasing him. "Where did you two go off to for so long?" One of them taunted. He was younger than Arddith, and his face was soot smugged. "Yeah, you were gone all day." Another pipped up. A few began whispering comments about where we might have been (or doing), but stopped abruptly from a look from Arddith that could kill. "You are warriors of god. You must respect your fellow man, and in this case woman. If I hear otherwise, you shall answer to me. Is that clear?" he said. His voice remained flat and hard the whole time, but there was an angry flash in his eyes that made the other warriors simply nod. "Forgive us, we were just joking around" an older Medjai said. The angry look faded from his eye, and he nodded. "I understand. I apoligize my harsh words. All I ask is that you treat her with respect." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the small group quiet. I finished up with the horses and walked over to the cave, sitting down outside it, next to Arddith. "What's for dinner?" I asked happily. He quietly handed me an orange fruit and a piece of flakey bread, which was still warm from the fire. "Mmm." I commented, and began to gingerly chew the strange fruit. He didn't say anything, and his face was blank. I cocked an eyebrow and moved myself into his line of vision. "Are you ok?" I asked, genuinely concerned. He seemed to snap out of a trance, and his eyes quickly went back into focus. "Yes, I was just thinking." "What about?" I asked gently. He looked like he thought for a moment more before shaking his head, seeming to make up his mind. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I was surprised that he took me into a hug, but returned the kind gesture. I pressed my cheek against his coarse robes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the desert wind...  
  
Arddith came over to Erika, a little unsettled after his encounter with the group of warriors. Why did I become so upset at their jokes? He wondered. I didn't mean to snap at them, I knew they weren't serious...but still, the thought of anyone acting like that around her makes me angry. I believe I care for her more than I know... He sat down near the cave entrance, where every night for the past month Erika had slept, and he'd kept watch. She quickly sat down next to him, but he was still wrestling with his emotions. "Are you ok?" she asked, grabbing his attention. She's always so concerned for me...I shouldn't have paid any mind to what the other Medjai said. I should just enjoy being with her, before she's gone...He abruptly pulled her into a hug, which she quickly returned. He wondered what had possesed him to do that. Her scent is so soft, like rain. They had no idea that their thoughts were the same, and they just sat there for a while.  
  
I didn't remember going to bed that night, I asumed I'd fallen asleep while leaning against Arddith and watching the stars. I woke up in my normal place besides the dead fire, and as usual Arddith was nowhere to be seen. I ran the comb through my hair and brushed my dress off (which by now had a few tears in it). I straightened up, putting away my sketchbook and comb, brushing out the cold coals from the firecircle. The sun was just appearing above the sand dunes, and I walked out of the cave, taking a deep breath. Just like yesterday Arddith was waiting outside, holding onto the reins of his black stallion (the other roan wasn't there) "Are we going for another ride?" I asked, pleased. Arddith shook his head, saddly. "No" he answered quietly. "You are well enough to return to the city" he said, barely above a whisper. My heart froze, actually skipped a beat. I couldn't imagine leaving here. Leaving Arddith..."I...But I....oh." was all I managed to get out. Of course I missed my family, but to be honest I hadn't thought of them at all in the past week. I'd been too happy, enjoying every minute. Now I'd go back to America...Arddith interupted my thoughts. "We shall ride to Cario, where you can find a plane going to America. If I remember correctly, your trip group should be heading back tomorow." I just nodded numbly. "If we wish to make it there before dark, we should leave now" he said, not looking up. ''Uh, yeah. I'll...just go get my pack." I made my way back into the dark cave, reaching over and grabbing the strap of my pack, and hooking my knife to my belt. I didn't dwell for long, but I gave one last look around at what had been my 'home' for a month, that felt like a lifetime. Why now, just when I was getting close to my first true love? I went back out and Arddith haddn't moved. The other warriors nodded to me as I passed, and I tried hard not to let the tears squeeze out. Arddith bent over and gave me a leg up onto the tall horse, then pulled himself up behind me. I felt the saddness lift for a moment at his closeness, untill I realized that this would be the last time I could be near him. We manuvered our horses down the steep cliff, and trotted past the ancient ruins of the City of the Dead. I looked at it, remembering that fateful night when I ran in to help Arddith. Then we began the long journey across the desert, ridding into the endless sea of gold. The same gold as his eyes.  
  
For most of the ride we were quiet, I was mostly just enjoying being near Arddith, his arms around me holding the reins. The sun was getting higher and higher, and I could feel the heat pressing my face and lungs. Once in a while a small wind would stir the heavy air, but that wasn't much help. With the breeze would be sand, which would burn my eyes and throat. I lost track of the time, and could have fallen asleep from the steady rocking of the horses hoves. I began to notice the winds becoming more than mere breezes. The sand was swirling steadily now, starting in little bursts, then almost waves. "It's a sandstorm!" Arddith shouted suddenly. He threw himself sideways, bringing me with him. We hit the groud just as a huge cloud of sand began to whip around. He threw his arm over my face to protect it. I huddled down as close as I could to the ground, hidding my face in his arm. The horse turned and used his body as a shield, and Arddith covered his face in my hair. The 'waves' of sand washed over us, burying us alive. We clung together as the sands whipped and tore, it felt like a tornado. Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The sands settled, and it looked as if nothing had happened. I sat up, pushing almost a foot of sand off myself, still clinging to Arddith and looked around. "It's over?" I asked, amazed. He lifted his own face and nodded. He pulled me to my feet while I looked around, still shocked. It had been like being in a blender, and the plug had been pulled. "That...was wierd." I said in my 'oh-so-very-confused' voice. "Sandstorms are one of the most deadly parts of the desert. They can bury a man alive in seconds, where he will never be found. We were lucky, it was small." My largest fear, above drowing, above getting lost, above EVERYTHING, was being burried alive. If I had to be burried alive, I'd rather be in sand, so that I would choke to death right away. But the thought of being under hard packed dirt, in a coffin, no way to get out or be heard...Scared me to death. I began to shiver, despite the heat. Arddith noticed and looked concerned. "Are you hurt?" he asked. I rubbed the backs of my hands, which were red and raw from the sands. But I nodded and tried to push the scary thought out of my head. It had nothing to do with now, I wasn't going to be burried alive. Arddith went and got the horse, checking to make sure he was alright before we set off again. "Thank you." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable quiet between us. "You don't need to thank me" was all he replied with. I just grinned.  
  
The air had cooled off and the sun was setting when I first caught a glimps of the city. Arddith noticed it at the same time that I did, and we both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. This was it..."How about one more run?" he asked, and before I could answer he spurred the horse into a gallop, and we went flying over the dark sands. The wind threw my hair back and I smiled, filled with the same rushing joy I'd felt before. All thoughts of anything flew out of my head, I hadn't a care in the world. There was only the sand, stars, and us. Arddith laughed along with me as we soared across the ground, both of us feeling the exact same sense of sheer happiness. But before I knew it the lights of the city were aproaching, and the buildings were becoming closer. The horse slowed to a canter, and a trot, and finally a walk. All the saddness settled back on my shoulders, and we reached the edge of the city. Arddith drew the horse to a stop and I quietly clambored down. "I shall not go with you into the city, my people are not regarded with kindness in this place of civilazation." I gazed up at him, the tears WAY to strong to stop. "Arddith, thank you. For saving me, for teaching me, for being with me, for being you. I don't know how I'll go on without you." Arddith gazed back, my sorrow reflecting in his eyes. "As I've told you, you are 'Protector'. You are strong." He kissed my hand lightly, and gave it a last squeeze before turning his horse around. It was best if he just left, I knew that, but my heart couldn't take this pain. "Arddith, I love you!" I called as he began back. He turned around and whispered "I love you, too." just loud enough so that I could hear him. I don't know if it was my imagination, or just the last rays of sunlight, but I think I saw a tear glisten at the corner of his eye. He turned and galloped into the darkness. I just stood there, feeling dead inside. It was so unfair, he was a Medjai and I was an American. Our lives were so different, so far away. I would have never guessed that our paths would meet, but they did, and now my heart screamed out to go with him. But I couldn't, this wasn't my life. I turned and headed into the city, trying just not to feel.  
  
I traded in my plane ticket for a flight that night, I didn't want to run into my travel group on the way home. They, of course, thought I was already home. I sat in the small airport for an hour or two, like a zombie. I did have time to pick up my things from the hotel, which had been emptied from my room into the lost and found. I guess they assumed that I'd left in a big hurry to get home and help my brother, and I'd forgotten my things. The announcement gave over the speaker for my flight, and I quietly went up the terminal, taking great care not to look back. I knew it would just make me cry again. I hate to cry. Samantha (the stewardess) was nowhere to be seen, since this wasn't the same flight home. I changed on the plane into my old clothes, which felt very strange after only wearing an egyptian dress for a month. When they served a midnight snack, I was amazed at the food. Sure, airline food was really bad, but I'd been eatting home grown/hunted food for a while. Everything, from the cushy seats to the overhead lights, seemed strange. I fell asleep while flying over the Atlantic, and I was so plum tired that I didn't wake up till almost the end of the flight. It was morning and we were flying through mountains of fluffy, pink clouds. The announcer said we'd be landing shortly. ::Sigh:: I was happy about seeing my family, but mostly my thoughts stayed on everything I'd left behind.  
  
We got at the airport and I was shocked at how loud and crowded it was. In reality, it wasn't actually a vary busy day at the airport, but to me it seemed like alot. I felt small and meak, which I'd never felt before in a public place. The lights were to bright, the floors too hard, and everything was just moving. I pushed my way through the bustle and called my parents. They were surprised to hear from me a day early, and I easily lied, telling them that the plane had been early. Apparently the school hadn't even called them to make sure I'd gotten home alright (which I of course hadn't, so I guess I should have been grateful...) They arived an hour later, and there was much hugging and crying and exclaiming. I hadn't noticed how uch I'd missed them (though not as much as I missed Arddith) I didn't like lying to my parents, having to make up all sorts of stories about the trip. I couldn't tell them I'd gotten lost and I'd stayed in the desert for a month with a tribe of warriors. We drove home, where my friends were waiting, having heard the news from my parents. They all tackeled me as soon as I set foot inside the door. I was crushed under a pile of happy teens, and they didn't let me up untill they were done hugging me to death. We escaped to my room and began to happily chat, which was mostly about how much I'd been missed. "So" Krissy said, after all the excitement had died down. "Whatcha get us?" I just laughed and rolled my eyes, dragging my pack over. I tried to hide the fact that it was torn and covered with sand. I also thanked god that I'd done my shopping early. First came presents, all the little statues and nicknacks. Then I showed them my dresses, which they oohed and ahhhed over. Then I pulled out my knife, which they went nuts over. Krissy and Kelsey, (being the violent girls they were) grabbed it and examined it, turning it every which way. "Be careful..'' I warned. "It's really sharp." Krissy brandished it, pretending to be a greek warrior goddess (or something). "All hail Krissy, deadly warrior!" I laughed with everyone else, while mentally trying to stop myself form correcting her stance. "So I guess you weren't killed by bandits, huh?" said Ryan jokingly. I plastered a fake smile on and just nodded. He had NO idea how ironic that sounded. Krissy was still having fun twirling the knife around (what did I tell you about her being violent?) "Do you know how to use that at all?" Steven asked, motioning towards the knife. I replaced the fake smile with a real grin, not able to resist the urge to show off a little. "A bit..." I answered. I stood up and asked them all to scoot back a bit. Krissy reluctantly gave up the knife. I postioned myself, imagining Arddith in front of me, and still being in the desert. Once my mind was in that place, I began a series of strikes and slashes, each meant to disarm. Then I ran through all my blocking moves, warding off an attacking sword that didn't exist. I finsished with a series of attacks, cutting upward and doging back. I froze with the knife an inch from Krissy's face. They all stared, open jawed. "Hehhee..sorry Krissy." I said blushing. I slid it back into it's sheath. It had been just like being back there, and it brought on another wave of saddness, which I tried to hide. "Where...did you learn..to DO THAT!" Krissy exclaimed, the first one to snap out of it. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Bunny shouted, wide eyed. Steven was still sitting, his mouth agape. "Este, I could practically see you fighting someone!" Ryan said in wonder. I just blushed more, kinda pleased with myself. I didn't think I was any good, I could never win against a warrior. Still, my friends hadn't even seen a fight, they didn't know what it looked like. I waved my hand in front of Stevens face. "Steve?" I asked, concerned. "I think you shocked her to death." Krissy said skeptically. He snapped out of it and just said "wow..." The rest of the afternoon was spent in happy chatter, which I felt somewhat out of place in. Once in a while I would unknowingly get a faraway look, as my thoughts drifted to Arddith. I missed him so much, and I'd only left a day ago. Still, it felt like a part of my heart had withered up and died. Even though I tried to hide my sorrow with smiles and cheerful words, Krissy would notice my faraway looks. "Este, are you ok?" she asked. That was Krissy, very perceptive. She always knew how other people were feeling. "What?" I said, snapping back to attention. "Penny for your thoughts?" she said. The others got quiet and looked at me, curious. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine! I just kinda miss Egypt. It was great..." Krissy nodded, believeing me when I said I was fine. I wasn't. "I felt that way about Germany. I missed my friends too much, though, and I was happy to come home. I'm sure you'll feel relieved to be home once youve gotten a good nights sleep." I nodded, pretending to agree. I knew I would never feel relieved, it was as if the desert was a part of me. That night I stayed up late, looking at my drawing of Arddith.  
  
I woke up at dawn, as usual. My parents were very surprised to find me awake and ready for school when they came down for breakfast. Instead of eatting a bowl of cereal, like I used to, I just had a piece of fruit. My parents exchanged odd glances.  
  
That day I had school, which I went to. In Mr. Krillons class, he asked me privatly if my brother was alright. For a second I didn't know what he was talking about, but it dawned on me and I reasured him. "I'm just sorry you had to leave so early in the trip" he said. "Yeah, me too. I had really been looking foward to it. But that's ok, I was happier to be with my brother." I hated to lie, but now I was on a roll. "Maybe next year you can come on the new trip. I hear rummor it's going to Africa!" he whispered, like I was special to hear this. "Can't wait." I said. I wanted to get out of there before I accidentaly gave myself away. I didn't look where I was going, and stumbled blindly out to the courtyard. "Watch where you're going!" a snotty voice ordered. I gave an inward sigh and looked up. Just as I'd feared, I'd walked right into the mist of a group of populars. And not just any populars, this was the worst group in the school. They walked around in a large click, verbally attacking anyone who got in their way. "Sorry." I grumbled inaudably. "Aren't you one of those 10th graders who went to Egypt?" she asked, her voice dripping scarcasm. They viewed any and all activities dealing with school as 'dorky'. "Yeah, I did." I said forcefully. I really wasn't in any mood to deal with them. She fliped her dyed black hair over her shoulder and smirked towards her friends. "Why would anyone pay money to see a whole lot of sand?" I felt anger rising up inside me. "Yeah" another snob added. "I bet all you guys did was look at old rocks and get gross sun burns.'' They had no idea what I'd been through..."Yeah, and the only other people around were smelly guys with towels on their heads who rode donkeys." That did it, I snaped. I swirled around and snaped off a branch of a nearby bush. Without thinking or heasitating I went into swordfight mode, and cut the branch upwards. She wailed a high pitched yell as the branch sliced across her face, leaving a long, thin red line through her makeup and across her face.. I knew they considered themselves too cool to tell a teacher what I'd done, but they'd never give me peace now. I still didn't pause, but in one fluid motion turned and ran for it, before there were any more wittnesses. The prep pulled herself up, big fake tears in her eyes. "She broke my nail! She's a physco!" Her 'friends' rushed over to help her up (after the immidate threat was gone). I stumbled through the courtyard, the tears bluring my vision. A rush of saddness and longing had come over me, I wanted to be with Arddith right now more than anything. This place was just a big popularity contest, not a school. All they did was try to win awards. I hid behind a tree, with my back to the trunk. I pulled my knees up to my face and just cried, miserable. I knew that once the preps fixed their makeup and applied another fake nail, they'd come looking for me. They may not be smart, but they could be brutal in a group. True, they were whimps when it came to brute strength, and the only fighting they could do was an occasionaly slap in the face, but still. And they never got caught, everyone was too afraid to tell on them. I huddled on the ground, feeling more miserable than I ever had before. Now I took back my old wish, about never leaving America. I wished I'd never left Egypt. I shifted to the side, because something in my pack was pressing painfully into my spine. All of a sudden I remembered, and I quickly turned around to rumage through the bag. I pulled out my sand-covered sketchbook with a flush of triumph. As I studdied each picture one by one, I felt the hole in my heart slowly heal. But no matter how precise the drawings were, they were still just that. Drawings. Nothing could compare to the real senset, or the real shopkeeper in the market. Then I got to my picture of Arddith, and the sorrow and tears started afresh. God, I missed him so much, I felt sick. I moved a shaky finger across the drawing, remembering the warmth and happiness I'd felt around him, listening to his voice...I heard the door slam shut, and the popular's high voices calling out angrily. I didn't bother to answer, they'd find me eventually. I jumped about a foot off the ground when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my tear stained face into a pair of golden eyes. I gasped, barely able to believe my eyes. "I do not remember you drawing that." he said, motioning to the drawing. It was Arddith! "Arddith!" I yelled. I threw myself upwards into his arms, where he hugged me fiercly. Then, without thinking, our lips met. I didn't even realise it in my overpowering happiness, but we stood there with our lips together for a moment. My eyes closed of their own accord, and I just savored his lips. (Happy Kiki?) I felt all traces of sorrow melt away, the icy hand of loneliness fall away, and was replaced by a burning joy. It felt perfect to be in his embrace, like we fit exactly together. I drew back after a moment and looked at him, dazed, happiness and disbelief on my face. "Arddith, how...why..?" he just smiled and drew me into another hug, and I burried my head in his shoulder and cried in relief. "I couldn't stand to be away from you" he whispered. "Oh, Arddith.." I just kept crying. I'd competly forgotten about the hunting populars. Unfortunatly, they haddn't. Just as I was whiping my tears and was about to ask how he'd gotten here, the group of about 5 girls came around the tree. "Who is that? One said. It was the snob I'd tackeled. "You physco, so now you go out with goths, too?" she replied scarcastically, motioning to Arddith's black attire. The girls with her looked at Arddith strangely, noticing the large sword straped to his belt, and the fact that he wasn't a kid. "Who do you think you are, you geeky little b*tch?" she snarled. The girls behind her were begining to back away, and I was just about ready to tackle her again, when Arddith drew his sword and pointed it at her face. She stood there shocked, her mouth open in mid-insult. "I would not speak to her like that" he warned. His voice was low and threating. She backed up and walked/ran back into the school, practically tripping over her heels. "You're both wacko's!" She tossed over her shoulder before they all retreated into the building. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Arddith. "Those were the populars. They live to ruin other's lives." I explained. He nodded, still looking a bit confused. "But thanks. How did you get here?" I asked, still in disbelief. Arddith returned his sword to it's place. "I missed you, and I needed to see you again." he said softly. "I took some money from the tribes stores and hired a plane here." I was a little shocked. "Won't they get mad that you used the money just to come see me?" He shook his head with a smile. "No, they found the camp to be rather boring without you around." I blushed a bit. "I couldn't stand to be without you..." He sounded timid, almost like a little boy. I wanted to immedatly say how I felt, how upset and empty. I took a moment to organize my thoughts and not just blurt out all my ex-sorrows. Arddith gently held my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Arddith, I want to be with you." I said gently. At that moment, I felt like there was another person in me. Maybe Ari, maybe not. But I knew right then that I couldn't stand to seprate again. "I will be staying in America for a while, if you want me to." he said. I couldn't help giving him another hug and crying "Yes! Stay!" I was only mildly shocked to see his horse by the road, and he gave me a leg up, and we rode towards my house together. I knew that where ever I was, as long as I was with Arddith, my life would be complete.  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
Arddith stayed in America while Estelle finished her education. Even when she went to collage he stayed by her side, through hard times and fun weekends. Kelsey, Krissy, Ryan, and Steven all loved Arddith, and Estelles parents were also very suportive (although they almost had a heart attack when she revealed her 'real' vacation story.) Estelle and Arddith spent many happy years traveling the world together. They were married in the desert a year after her collage graduation. They returned to the desert often, but they had a wonderful home in America. Estelle lived her lifelong dream of acting, and became quite popular for her broadway and films. The public couldn't get enough of 'Estelle Fehr and her loving husband from the desert'. There was a few books written about Estelles life, and everyone's favorite part was the romantic story of how Estelle and Arddith met. Once Estelles friends were married, they would all go on trips together. Arddith and Estelle were happy for all their years, and they spent their whole lives together. They had one son, Odith, who became the Medjai leader after his father. The populars grew up and ended up as wrinkly old maids, without any friends. Estelle and Arddith never took a single moment together for granted, and were eternally in love and happy. Estelle became a very skilled and deadly swordswoman, fighting alongside the Medjai many times. Krissy married a man she met at an anime fest half a year after getting out of high school. Kelsey married a few years after school, a boy she hooked up with through Krissy. Ryan married his high school sweetheart, and they had 2 children. Steven married a millionaire, who made a living by designing toys. Steven was a big help in her job. They all stayed friends for years, and nothing ever came between them, even the distance. And their lives were perfect. 


End file.
